


Равноценный обмен

by Izverg, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Don't copy to another site, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Hux is Scary, M/M, Minor Character Death, Single work, Trans Armitage Hux, WTF Kombat 2021, brief emotional sexin but nothing explicit, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, хэппи-энд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Когда генерал Хакс сталкивается с последствиями битвы между мусорщицей и Кайло Реном, его мир переворачивается с ног на голову. Хакс вынужден противостоять чувствам, в которых боится признаться самому себе.Последующая цепная реакция запускает процесс, отголоски которого будут слышны по всей галактике. Но это ещё не всё. Произошло Пробуждение, и Хакс должен смириться с тем, что является его частью.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Bellava Parnadee/Amret Engell
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	1. Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equivalent Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948290) by [EmperorsVornskr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/EmperorsVornskr). 



> Special thanks to EmperorsVornskr for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah). 

Хакс не мог сказать точно, что вынуждало его пробираться в недра «Супримаси», когда тот буквально раскалывался на куски. Любой здравомыслящий человек помчался бы к спасательной капсуле, к шаттлу — куда угодно, только не в глубь пылающих руин умирающего корабля, бывшего их столицей.

Но что-то подталкивало его к лифту, заставляя рискнуть воспользоваться ненадёжным механизмом и подняться к тронному залу. Что-то, от чего щемило в груди, клещами стискивая рёбра вокруг лёгких. Сердце бешено колотилось о сведённую судорогой грудную клетку, нутро, казалось, наполнилось расплавленным свинцом, который ворочался в кишках, словно живое существо, готовое разорвать его на части.

Хакс ни разу до сих пор не игнорировал своё внутреннее чутьё — и оно никогда прежде не подводило его. Когда оно ему говорило действовать или предупреждало об опасности, он прислушивался к нему.

Когда нутро подсказало ему, что аристокра Митт’али’инрокини очарована Рэй Слоун — он поделился этим с ней, со своей приёмной матерью, и не ошибся. И теперь Слоун жила в счастливом союзе с могущественной чисской, которую любила без памяти. Когда нутро подсказало, что именно Брукс организовал диверсию на его шаттле, он не ошибся. И у него наконец появился необходимый предлог, чтобы покончить с одним из своих обидчиков из детства. Когда нутро подсказывало, что ещё не время убивать Брендола, он проявил выдержку и был вознаграждён. Фазма помогла ему уничтожить отца, избавиться от его гнетущего влияния. Чутьё никогда не подводило его, даровав терпение, присущее ему и поныне. Терпение, которое его враги принимали за слабость.

Слоун говорила ему, что у него есть чутьё, чтобы вести вперёд, планировать, предсказывать события до того, как они произойдут, угадывать мотивы окружающих задолго до остальных. Она поощряла его интуицию, его инстинкты, утверждая, что это качества хорошего, талантливого лидера. Хакс считал иначе, но альтернатива ужасала (и Слоун тоже понимала это). Поэтому они списали всё на интеллект, созданный для военного поприща, на врождённый талант — подобно тому, как было у гранд-адмирала Трауна.

Хакс проигнорировал свой внутренний голос только однажды. «Супримаси». У него было ужасное предчувствие: сосредоточить все ресурсы в одном, довольно уязвимом, месте — безрассудство и бессмысленная демонстрация силы.

«Со „Старкиллером“ всё было иначе», — напоминал себе Хакс. «Старкиллер» был оружием, а не вместилищем основной части ресурсов Порядка, если не абсолютно всех. С «Супримаси» они допустили ошибку, но не существовало безопасного способа сказать «нет» Сноуку. И теперь Хакс видел доказательства того, что стоило прислушаться к своим инстинктам.

Створки лифта разъехались в стороны, и Хакс застыл при виде открывшейся перед ним картины.

Сноук был мёртв. Его тело, разрубленное пополам, валялось у трона. Трупы преторианцев разметало по всему залу. В живых остались лишь два человека. Мужчина в чёрном лежал на полу, над ним стояла фигура в бело-серых одеяниях. Ярость овладела Хаксом, весь мир сузился до одной точки, когда он опознал в этой фигуре мусорщицу. Склонившись над Кайло, она неуверенно протянула руку, словно размышляла над чем-то. На её юном лице читался внутренний конфликт.

Хакс знал, что девчонка обладает Силой, знал, что она, скорее всего, одолеет его, независимо от того, что он предпримет, но тело не прислушалось к разуму. Шинель соскользнула с плеч, и Хакс ринулся вперёд, прежде чем успел в полной мере осмыслить то, что делает. Сосредоточенный на своей ярости, он приближался к девушке. Ноги сами несли его по обугленному полу, усыпанному обломками. Рука метнулась к спрятанному бластеру. Вскинув его, Хакс оскалился, прицелился и выстрелил.

Девчонка шевельнула ладонью, и лазерный заряд отлетел в сторону. Бластер вырвало из руки Хакса и протащило через весь зал. Хакс без колебаний встряхнул кистями, и из рукавов кителя выскользнули мономолекулярные клинки. Он продолжил наступать на девчонку, на застывшем лице отражалось лишь одно — намерение убить. Да, возможно, первые два клинка она отбросит Силой, но у Хакса были припрятаны ещё, и не все они предназначались для ударов. Какими-то можно было вывести из строя, какими-то точечно порезать, а какие-то метнуть.

К тому же некоторые из них были отравлены.

Девчонка, шустрая, быстроногая, пустилась наутёк и скрылась в смежном с тронным залом личном ангаре Сноука, где был пришвартован шаттл. Хакс кинулся за ней. Он бежал почти так же быстро, как она, но находился слишком далеко, чтобы тягаться с юркой джедайкой. Люк захлопнулся перед самым его носом. Хакс отпрянул как раз вовремя, чтобы не попасть под ударную волну — двигатели взревели, и шаттл вылетел из ангара. Сцепив зубы, Хакс посмотрел вслед удаляющемуся кораблю. С губ сорвалось рычание. Он выругался, но не стал мешкать — были дела поважнее. Нужно было привести Кайло в чувства и убраться с «Супримаси», прежде чем тот развалится на куски и утянет их за собой. Ловко крутанувшись на каблуках, Хакс поспешил в раскуроченный тронный зал, к распростёртому на полу телу Кайло. Этот болван по-прежнему валялся без сознания.

— Кайло, вставай, — вздохнул Хакс и, вернув клинки в ножны, поднял бластер.

Приблизившись к трону, Хакс обследовал тайник в его основании в поисках действительно важного — кодовых цилиндров Сноука и чипов с информацией. Притормозив на несколько секунд, он с отвращением глянул на разрубленный пополам труп, а затем наклонился и снял с пальца мертвеца кольцо. Хакс как-то подслушал, что оно имеет большое значение для рыцарей Рен. Кольцо его не слишком впечатлило. На золотом ободе были начертаны какие-то неведомые письмена, а кристалл напоминал обсидиан. Зазубренный, удлинённый и, в сущности, несуразный. Разве что…

Разве что камень предназначался для того, чтобы причинять боль, когда Сноук наказывал строптивых подчинённых… или учеников. У Хакса что-то сжалось внутри, когда он вспомнил, сколько раз видел Кайло с разбитой губой или кровоточащим носом.

— Кайло, ребёнок ты великовозрастный, поднимайся. Нет времени разлёживаться, — прорычал Хакс. Его привёл в чувство оглушительный грохот — корабль снова тряхнуло от серии взрывов где-то в недрах.

Ответа не последовало. Хакс обернулся и увидел, что Кайло лежит там, где его оставила мусорщица. Хакс со вздохом подошёл к нему, опустился на колени и, перекатив на спину, потормошил.

— Кайло, давай вста…

Голова Кайло безвольно свесилась набок, и тут Хакс заметил, что его грудная клетка не двигается. Он ахнул, в горле запершило, от страха болезненно свело грудь. Кровь отлила от лица, тело словно опалило огнём. Хакс хлопнул Кайло по щеке — никакой реакции. Стянув перчатку, он прижал пальцы к шее — там, где должна пульсировать сонная артерия, — и ничего не почувствовал. Хакса охватила паника, дыхание стало прерывистым, он схватил Кайло за плечи и встряхнул.

— Кайло, очнись! — прошипел Хакс.

Паника усилилась, когда голова Кайло откинулась назад под неестественным углом, а корабль вновь содрогнулся. Внутренности «Супримаси» стонали, конструкции постепенно разрушались, одна за другой, в результате цепной реакции.

— Нет, нет, нет, ты не можешь умереть, Кайло Рен. Тебя не могла убить какая-то мусорщица. Ты не можешь умереть, ты не настолько слаб, чтобы погибнуть из-за этого никчёмного ничтожества! Очнись!

Он не мог (и не хотел) смириться со смертью Кайло Рена.

Смерть Сноука — это одно. Многие боялись его, считая бесчеловечным инородцем, равнодушным к нуждам и чаяниям Порядка. Он не расхаживал по мостикам кораблей, не отдавал команды там, где люди могли услышать их вживую. Он был практически мифом, словно неумолимое божество. И Хакс всегда подозревал, что так и было задумано.

Хакс и Кайло — другое дело. Хакса уважали. По крайней мере, молодые офицеры, его ровесники. Кайло опасались, но ценили за его силу и способности. Он лично отдавал приказы штурмовикам, когда вёл их в бой, а экипаж «Финализатора» видел его каждый день.

Пусть его истерики были сущей занозой в заднице для инженерного отдела, но они же являлись доказательством того, что Кайло Рен ценил жизни членов Порядка. Не то что Дарт Вейдер или Император Палпатин в схожих ситуациях. Кайло понимал: уничтожение личного состава приводит лишь к потере квалифицированных специалистов, для замены которых требуется время и ресурсы. Уже этого хватало, чтобы люди уважали его.

Хакс, Кайло и Фазма представляли собой триумвират командования, могущественное трио, объединившееся ради Порядка, чтобы вселять ужас в Сопротивление. У сопротивленцев была джедайка, беглый штурмовик и пилот — сын легендарных повстанцев. Хакс не знал, выжила ли Фазма, а теперь ещё Кайло…

— Нет! — взревел он. — Нет! Ты не оставишь меня одного! Не сейчас! Поднимайся!

Но не только страх за оказавшийся беспомощным перед лицом Сопротивления Порядок довёл Хакса до приступа паники и заставил грубо встряхнуть Кайло. И слёзы катились по его щекам не только из-за осознания провала. Слёзы усугубили его неприятие происходящего, приведя к эмоциональному раздраю. Любой, кто задал бы Хаксу или Кайло вопрос об их отношениях, получил бы одинаковый ответ. Они ненавидели друг друга. Хакс ненавидел Кайло — стихийного, дикого, хищного, упрямого и эгоистичного. Кайло ненавидел страсть Хакса к контролю, дотошность и излишний прагматизм.

Ни один из них не признал бы, что напряжение между ними возникло не только из-за взаимной ненависти. Ни один из них не признал бы, что, попадаясь друг другу на глаза в будничной обстановке, без формы, они обменивались оценивающими взглядами. Кайло никогда бы не признал, что восхищался изящными линиями стройной фигуры Хакса, находя их обворожительными и смертоносными. А Хакс скорее побрился бы налысо, чем признал, что сильное, мускулистое тело Кайло неоднократно являлось ему в непристойных снах. Оба отказывались признавать, что ходили вокруг да около добрые пять лет, изнывая от вожделения. Никто из них не желал быть тем, кто поступится гордостью и раскроет свои чувства. Никто не хотел признавать, что ситуации, когда им пришлось выживать бок о бок, дали повод изучить таланты друг друга. Что между ними начало прорастать семя доверия, как минимум товарищества.

Хакс даже подумывал, что при наличии времени — в перспективе — они смогли бы нормально общаться и даже, возможно, стать друзьями. И теперь не мог примириться со смертью Кайло. Гордость мешала ему принять то, в чём он должен был признаться давным-давно, но упорно продолжал отрицать. Он не мог признаться себе, что боится остаться один. И всегда был одинок — из-за собственной гордыни. А сегодня утратил шанс изменить это.

Металл и осколки стекла прорезали ткань галифе, впились в кожу, и Хакс вдруг обнаружил, что его колени кровоточат. На мгновение он перенёсся из тронного зала гибнущего «Супримаси» на «Затмение» и теперь стоял на коленях не в крови, а в луже разлитого вина, и откуда-то сверху доносился мерзкий смех адмирала Брукса, который требовал, чтобы он наклонился и слизал вино с пола. А Брендол орал, приказывая подниматься. Хакс вспомнил, когда в последний раз видел этот кошмар. Кайло кричал ему: «Вставай!», пылающий корабль неотвратимо пикировал. Разница заключалась в том, что Хакс тогда поднялся и выжил.

А Кайло так и не встал.

Рёбра словно сдавил тугой обод, позвоночник свело от напряжения. Хакс впился пальцами в плечи Кайло, горе терзало его, к горлу подступил комок. Грудь Хакса ходила ходуном, он шумно дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь совладать с собой.

— Прошу, — Хакс почти зарыдал, прижавшись лицом к телу Кайло. Но так и не услышал биения сердца в могучей грудной клетке. — Прошу, не покидай меня…

Вокруг всё громыхало, пол вибрировал. Хакс понимал, что если он хочет выжить, то должен бежать к шаттлам или спасательным капсулам, но он не мог. Не мог вот так бросить Кайло здесь. Он заслуживал лучшего, чем упокоиться рядом с трупом Сноука и останками преторианских гвардейцев.

— Я не могу оставить тебя, хотя ты без проблем бросил бы меня, верно? — прошипел Хакс.

Напряжение достигло пика, и внутри Хакса словно что-то лопнуло. Пол снова затрясло.

— Криффов трус, как ты посмел умереть и оставить меня одного?! — закричал Хакс, уткнувшись в грудь Кайло. Вопль получился таким громким, что Хакс едва не порвал связки. — Как ты посмел сдаться?! Трус! Что ж, может, и к лучшему. Ты — сплошное разочарование, слабак!

Внезапно с его рёбер будто кто-то снял металлический обруч, по телу разлилась лёгкость, тварь из расплавленного свинца у него внутри исчезла, и Хакс ощутил нечто вроде трепета крыльев или порыва ветра. Он уловил какое-то движение под собой, что-то вырвалось из груди Кайло и пронеслось мимо лица Хакса. Подняв голову, он уставился на прозрачную фигуру, взмывшую вверх и начавшую кружить по залу. Не в силах постичь то, что он видит, Хакс изумлённо моргнул.

Над его головой парили два призрачных существа. Огромная хищная птица с могучими крыльями металась по залу, разверзнув острый, как бритва, клюв в молчаливом крике. Похожий на собаку зверь, с густым мехом вокруг шеи и вдоль позвоночника, преследовал птицу, вертя длинным, напоминающим хлыст, хвостом с шипами на конце.

Хакс знал этих животных.

Аврил — крупная плотоядная птица, крик которой разносится на многие километры и может повредить барабанные перепонки. И ворнскр — безжалостный охотник с ядовитыми шипами на хвосте и уникальной способностью отслеживать добычу при помощи Силы.

Аврил бросился на ворнскра, впившись клювом и когтями в мех. Разинув пасть, ворнскр испустил яростный беззвучный вой и изогнулся, чтобы отбить атаку. Они сшибались друг с другом снова и снова, образовав клубок из перьев, когтей, шипов и шерсти. А потом разделились и направились прямо к Хаксу и бездыханному телу, которое он сжимал в объятиях. Хакс накрыл собой Кайло, не желая отдавать его.

Ворнскр налетел на Хакса. И хотя существо было бесшумным, прозрачным и не оставляло следов на полу, у Хакса перехватило дух, когда оно столкнулось с ним, но не прошло насквозь, а исчезло в груди. В тот же миг аврил с безмолвным криком взмыл вверх, а потом сложил крылья и, устремившись вниз, скрылся в груди Кайло. Тело Кайло дёрнулось. Хакс почувствовал, как их обоих прошила дрожь…

…и Кайло шевельнулся под ним.

Хакс уставился на Кайло. И как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот вздрогнул, кашлянул и распахнул глаза.

— Хакс, что случилось? — прохрипел он. — Что?..

— Вставай, — рявкнул Хакс и, вскочив на ноги, потянул Кайло за собой. — «Супримаси» разваливается на куски, пора убираться отсюда.

— Сноук…

— Он мёртв, и мы тоже умрём, если не выберемся отсюда. А теперь шевелись, Кайло! — подстегнул Хакс и придержал Кайло, когда тот споткнулся, словно забыл, как ходить.

— Хакс, что…

— У нас нет времени, — дрожащим голосом произнёс Хакс.

Кайло был мёртв. Хакс видел его неподвижную грудь, слушал тишину вместо биения сердца, смотрел, как безжизненно мотается из стороны в сторону его голова. И всё же вот он — идёт рядом с Хаксом (пусть и с небольшой помощью) к спасательным капсулам. 

По пути к ангару Кайло хранил молчание, его руки и ноги по-прежнему подрагивали. Кайло пристально и пытливо взглянул на Хакса, когда тот пристегнулся к креслу и, нажав на кнопку, отправил капсулу в полёт — на встречу с «Финализатором».

— Ты изменился, — мягко сказал Кайло. — Ты живой.

Хакс зыркнул на него, нахмурив брови:

— Ну да… я живой.

О состоянии Кайло менее пяти минут назад он такого сказать не мог. Кайло покачал головой:

— Ты лучишься энергией, я чувствую тебя в Силе. Вообще я всегда тебя чувствовал, так или иначе, но сейчас… Ты словно маяк.

Хакс сглотнул и отвёл взгляд. Кайло поёрзал в кресле и, поморщившись, потёр грудь.

— У меня всё болит, я чувствую себя таким разбитым, — жалобно произнёс он. — Что за неведомая хрень там произошла?

Хакс не ответил. Он испытывал кое-что новое. Его обуревали эмоции. Замешательство, сумбурный страх, разочарование и… боль. Боль исходила от Кайло. Он ощущал, как пульсировала жизненная энергия в человеке рядом, и это пугало его.

— Хакс.

— Что? — резко отозвался Хакс, глядя в иллюминатор капсулы на приближающийся «Финализатор».

Он отказывался смотреть на Кайло. И отказывался признавать, что внезапно увидел, как корабль пронизывают лучики света. Каждый лучик был чьей-то жизнью — штурмовика, офицера, техника. Хакс не понимал, откуда это знает, но он знал.

— Что случилось? Ты как-то изменился. Я будто с того света вернулся. А ты напуган.

Хакс наконец повернулся и встретился глазами с Кайло. Он сомневался, что тот поверит ему. Да он и сам себе не верил. Хакс посмотрел прямо в лицо Кайло и, прежде чем смог остановить себя, взял его ладони в свои, дрожащие, и крепко сжал.

— Ты был мёртв.

_«Ты был мёртв»._

Кайло мысленно повторял эти слова, но каждый раз они ударялись о стену недоверия. В его разуме образовалась чёрная дыра. Он не ведал, что произошло в промежуток между взрывом светового меча и тем моментом, когда он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Хакс вжимается в него.

_«Ты был мёртв»._

— Мёртв?

Наверняка он просто потерял сознание. Он не знал, был ли он мёртв. Вокруг была лишь тьма. Холодная, бесчувственная тьма окутала его, утягивая за собой. По телу пробежал холодок, когда он сосредоточился на этом крохотном воспоминании. Он слышал шёпот, чувствовал, как чьи-то руки тянут его во мрак, а чернильно-чёрная тьма вьётся вокруг, пытаясь проникнуть в нос, уши, рот, силясь заполнить неподвижные лёгкие. Он умер.

Но почему тогда он жив?

Хакс кивнул и выпустил ладони Кайло, словно обжегшись. Он отвернулся, и Кайло уловил волну разочарования и смущения, а ещё угасающий гнев. И скорбь. Когда он разомкнул веки, там в зале, то увидел слёзы в глазах Хакса. Настоящие слёзы. А первое, что он почувствовал, — как печаль сменилась шоком. Хакс был искренне расстроен его смертью, и Кайло не знал, как к этому относиться. И только теперь, взглянув на профиль Хакса в свете ходовых огней капсулы, Кайло заметил следы слёз, оставивших дорожки в грязи и копоти на бледных щеках.

— Тебя расстроила… моя смерть? — тихо спросил Кайло.

Он долгие годы испытывал смешанные чувства к Хаксу. Кайло раздражала неуёмная потребностью генерала к совершенству и порядку, почти навязчивая одержимость чистотой. Но при этом его терзало сбивающее с толка, приводящее в бешенство желание и похоть, которую пробуждали в нём стройная фигура, жестокое красивое лицо и умные глаза. Не говоря о восхищении его решительностью, амбициями и безжалостным профессионализмом. Кайло лелеял праздные фантазии, как позволит Хаксу взять над ним контроль, позволит прижать носок отполированного сапога к его промежности, позволит нагнуть его над столом. Но, думая, что генерал ненавидит его, Кайло эти фантазии отринул.

И всё же, вот он, Хакс, излучает смятение и облегчение, радуясь тому, что Кайло жив. Что-то шевельнулось у Кайло внутри. Надежда, что чувства, возможно, были взаимными. И что эмоции Хакса как-то связаны с его… воскрешением.

Вопрос оставался открытым.

— Как…

— Не знаю, — Хакс словно старался уклониться от ответа. — Я кричал на тебя. Бил тебя по груди. Но ты не двигался. Я называл тебя идиотом и трусом, но пульса не было, сердце не билось. А потом появились призраки.

Кайло моргнул, и Хакс снова посмотрел ему в лицо. Опасливо, будто сомневаясь в собственном здравомыслии, Хакс рассказал, как из него вылетел аврил, а из Кайло — ворнскр. Как они сражались, а потом рухнули вниз и исчезли: аврил — в Кайло, а ворнскр — в Хаксе. И тогда Кайло открыл глаза. 

Кайло помолчал немного, впитывая эту информацию, наряду с новыми ощущениями, новой жизнью и энергией, исходящей от Хакса в Силе. А затем озвучил свою теорию:

— Хакс, Сноук говорил о пробуждении Силы. Я думал, он имел в виду Рей, но позже осознал, что это касалось и штурмовика FN-2187. Это не было единичным событием. Пробуждение произошло повсюду, словно Сила пришла в движение и пробудилась в множестве живых существ разом.

Кайло посмотрел Хаксу в глаза:

— Произошло пробуждение, и ты — его часть.

Хакс усмехнулся и вновь отвернулся от Кайло, на лице его отразилось колебание. Недоверие и отрицание волнами исходили от него. Хакс понимал, к чему всё идёт, и явно пребывал не в восторге.

— Ты о чём?

Кайло помолчал несколько секунд, а потом взял Хакса за руки. Одна генеральская перчатка куда-то исчезла, но под нежной кожей скрывались сильные мускулы. Вторая перчатка, чёрная, потёртая, опаленная местами, была мягкой и эластичной. Израненные пальцы Кайло всё ещё болели (после взрыва меча или смерти — он не мог сказать точно), но прикосновение к рукам Хакса было приятным. Оно успокаивало, дарило чувство уверенности. И Кайло цеплялся за это чувство.

— Хакс, ты чувствителен к Силе. У тебя была связь с ней, и теперь… она раскрылась, ожила. А ты…

Застигнутый осознанием, Кайло запнулся и, с трудом сглотнув, ещё крепче стиснул ладони Хакса, когда тот попытался вырваться. Он с мольбой взглянул Хаксу в лицо, и от искренности и суровости этого выразительного взгляда у Хакса перехватило дыхание.

— Ты вернул меня к жизни.


	2. Связь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пока Хакс и Кайло пытаются осмыслить то, что случилось на «Супримаси», в Первом Порядке возникает вакуум власти. Претенденты на высокие посты уже взяли на прицел соперников, и становится ясно, что спонтанное воскрешение Хаксом Кайло имеет серьёзные последствия.

Осознание того, что (и как) произошло, углубило разрыв между Кайло и Хаксом. Преодолеть его оказалось труднее, чем во времена их соперничества. Зарождающиеся способности Хакса усложняли устранение этого разрыва, поскольку он улавливал намерения Кайло и всякий раз, когда тот приближался, чтобы обсудить своё воскрешение, Хакс умудрялся окружить себя людьми. На первых порах Кайло решил не давить на него. После смерти Сноука образовался вакуум власти. «Супримаси» разлетелся на куски, взрывная волна уничтожила по меньшей мере треть флота. Порядку пришлось восстанавливать развалившуюся инфраструктуру. И только когда стало ясно, что необходимо проанализировать изменившуюся ситуацию, Кайло принялся искать возможность встретиться с Хаксом наедине.

Первым инцидентом стал спор между Хаксом и Прайдом. Они сцепились при обсуждении перераспределения полномочий в департаментах — чтобы заменить тех, кто погиб при разрушении «Супримаси», получившем название «Раскол».

Нужно было избрать не только нового Верховного лидера, но и определиться с директором Службы Безопасности, инструктором детской программы штурмовиков, начальником инженерного корпуса и прочими должностями. Большая часть отделов возглавлялась «старой гвардией». Имперские недобитки и люди, которые были достаточно зрелыми на момент формирования Порядка, чтобы симпатизировать этой секте. Хакс жаждал заменить их верными ему молодыми офицерами, но Прайд не желал уступать. Его гнев на юного выскочку-генерала рос с каждым днём.

Уловив ненависть, исходящую от Прайда и прочих староимперцев, Кайло начал подозревать, что покушение на Хакса произойдёт быстрее, чем он ожидал. Прежний Кайло не переживал бы, а только усмехнулся бы и заметил, что «время пришло», «Порядку это пойдёт на пользу». Теперь же он понимал, что это не так. И хотя Кайло не мог объяснить почему, он был уверен, посягательство на жизнь Хакса обернётся катастрофическими последствиями.

Кайло понял, что ситуация осложнилась, когда заметил, что Никев Вичиу, продвигаемый Хаксом на пост директора Службы Безопасности, почти всегда находится неподалёку от генерала. Его белая форма служила напоминанием, чем Вичиу занимался по жизни, а зелёные глаза видели собеседников насквозь. Казалось, он умел читать людей лучше, чем обладающие Силой. Ходили слухи (и Кайло мог их подтвердить), что хладнокровие и продуктивность Вичиу приводили в ярость даже рыцарей Рен. И даже Прайд отказывался встречаться с Хаксом, если видел неподалёку этого офицера по поддержанию лояльности, и находил предлог, чтобы не общаться. Остальные члены Службы Безопасности Первого Порядка подчинялись Вичиу и не приближались к генералу, пока их начальник был рядом.

Если Вичиу по каким-то причинам не мог сопровождать Хакса, это делала Фазма. А учитывая крутой нрав обоих, никто не осмеливался подходить к Хаксу.

Кайло изнывал от досады из-за того, что Хаксу вообще потребовался телохранитель. Почему он предпочёл Вичиу, а не его? Почему Хакс его избегал? Присутствие Фазмы его не беспокоило. Кайло знал, что они близки. Это было нормально, ожидаемо. Но Вичиу… Кайло чувствовал… Ревность? Он хотел поговорить с Хаксом, обсудить произошедшее, уладить конфликт между ними и продолжить сотрудничество. Но Хакс оставался неприступен, как Доминация чиссов — недосягаемая, чужеродная, опасная (если пытаться проникнуть в неё без тактического плана). В итоге Кайло разобрался, как достучаться до Хакса: нужно предложить ему помощь в решении административных проблем. И власть.

Он просидел в своих апартаментах несколько дней, размышляя, как заставить Хакса встретиться с ним один на один. Попытка телепатического диалога провалилась, поскольку теперь Хакс был в состоянии отфильтровывать призывы Кайло.

Кайло всегда впечатляло, как умело Хакс утаивал свои мысли от него и от Сноука, да так, что со стороны это казалось вполне естественным. Сноук купился на уловки Хакса, посчитав его отчаянным безумцем, страдающим манией величия. Но сейчас, с пробудившимися способностями к Силе, Хакс сумел закрыться полностью. С тем же успехом Кайло мог общаться со стеной из дуния.

В конце концов он придумал, что сказать, чтобы разговорить Хакса.

 _«Мне нужно обсудить будущую роль рыцарей Рен в Порядке… и свою собственную»_ , — заявил Кайло однажды вечером, сидя в своей каюте, облачённый лишь в чёрные свободные штаны из мягкой ткани. Глаза его были зажмурены, мозги работали на пределе возможностей, чтобы поддерживать связь с Хаксом. Тот действительно фантастически защищал свой разум.

 _«О чём ты?»_ , — наконец раздался ответ, и Хакс слегка ослабил защиту своего расчётливого ума.

_«Мои рыцари и я… мы шли за Сноуком. До того, как стать частью Порядка, мы следовали зову Рен. Мы подумываем вернуться на этот путь и оставить Порядок»._

Несколько долгих минут Хакс хранил молчание. Кайло ощущал исходящие от него волны неуверенности. Неуверенности и страха.

_«То есть, вы что, собрались странствовать по галактике в своё удовольствие, словно банда контрабандистов?»_

_«Контрабандисты действуют втихаря, прячут свой груз. Рыцари Рен делают то, что хотят, когда хотят, летят куда хотят, действуя открыто_ , — ответил Кайло.

_«Так в чём причина твоей верности Сноуку? Деньги?»_

В своей каюте Кайло тихо фыркнул.

_«Нет. Я не нуждался в деньгах. И не нуждаюсь до сих пор. У Сноука была власть надо мной, благодаря Силе, а рыцари просто шли за мной. Но теперь Сноук умер, и у меня больше нет причин оставаться здесь»._

Вот, опять. Неуверенность, страх, в этот раз с примесью паники и боли. Почти отчаяние.

_«Разве что ты нуждаешься во мне. В чём я сомневаюсь, поскольку ты избегаешь меня, как будто я подцепил вирус „улей“…»_

Кайло не мог сказать точно, почему решил прибегнуть к манипуляциям, и почувствовал приступ вины. Ведь именно так поступал Сноук. Тут его настигло осознание, и он сглотнул слюну. Так поступал и Хакс.

От Хакса повеяло тревогой и яростью, и Кайло немного сбавил обороты, ошеломлённый тем, насколько сильными и яркими были его эмоции. Но Хакс не ответил. Забеспокоившись, что переборщил, Кайло вновь потянулся к нему. Но, похоже, разум Хакса на данный момент занимало нечто иное. И хотя он по-прежнему был сосредоточен, мысли его бежали со скоростью миллион километров в секунду. И думал он лишь об одном: «Убей или будешь убитым».

На Хакса напали.

Кайло сорвался с насиженного места. Одной рукой распахнул двери, второй притянул световой меч. Спустя несколько секунд он во всеоружии мчался к каюте Хакса, шлёпая босыми ногами по полу. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, разум захлестывала ярость. Хакс больше не паниковал, преисполнившись злобы и праведного гнева. В отчаянии Кайло попробовал достучаться до него.

_«Я иду, Хакс»._

_«Осторожнее_ , — предупредил Хакс. — _Один из прихвостней Прайда, я уверен. Офицер по поддержке…»_

Он умолк, и Кайло пошатнулся — острая режущая боль обожгла плечо. Прижав ладонь к источнику боли, он увидел, что пальцы в крови. Озадаченный, Кайло уставился на свою руку, но, почувствовав боль Хакса через их связанные разумы, вернулся в реальность. Он уже находился возле генеральской каюты, слышал рычание Хакса и звуки борьбы.

_«Я здесь»._

_«Давай уже, заходи, дверь открыта»._

Проигнорировав саркастическую подколку, Кайло ворвался в каюту и увидел Хакса, кружившего в смертельном танце с мужчиной средних лет, одетым в белую форму, покрытую тёмно-красными брызгами. На Хаксе был только халат, через распоротую ткань рукава виднелась бледная кожа и порез.

Мужчина был вооружён клинком вроде тех, которые, насколько знал Кайло, Хакс прятал в рукаве. Сжимая ножи, противники атаковали друг друга. Увидев, как ловко они управляются с оружием, Кайло понял: оба прошли одинаковую подготовку.

Когда дверь распахнулась, убийца дёрнулся, но, к его чести, ему потребовалась лишь доля секунды, чтобы вернуться к поставленной задаче. Впрочем, Кайло было достаточно этой доли секунды. Воспользовавшись возможностью, он Силой схватил неприятеля за горло.

Кайло хотел раздавить ему гортань, свернуть шею, покончить с ним раз и навсегда, наказать за нападение на Хакса. Готовый осуществить задуманное, он сильнее сжал пальцы, но тут изящная кисть Хакса легла на его предплечье. Нежное, успокаивающее прикосновение прорвалось сквозь красную пелену гнева. Пронзительный взгляд серо-зелёных глаз пробился через слепую ярость. Хакс мягко толкнулся в разум Кайло, охладив его неистовый пыл. Кайло ослабил хватку, но противника не отпустил.

— Прекрасно. Но он нужен живым, чтобы выяснить, кто его послал, — решительно произнёс Хакс. — И, Рен, ты способен вывести пока его из строя, чтобы я мог обработать рану?

Кайло усмехнулся и ударил мужчину кулаком в висок. Тот потерял сознание и рухнул на пол. Осмотрев раненое плечо, Хакс зашипел. Кайло почувствовал болезненный укол, когда Хакс ткнул пальцем в порез.

— Перестань, больно, — вырвалось у Кайло, прежде чем он сообразил, что говорит.

Моргнув, Хакс уставился на него и только теперь заметил, что Кайло тоже ранен.

— Когда он… Как он умудрился порезать тебя? — спросил Хакс и, позабыв о собственной травме, пошёл к столу за аптечкой. — Он же был довольно далеко от тебя, пока ты его не вырубил.

Усадив Кайло в кресло, Хакс извлёк из аптечки мазь и бакта-пластырь. Но не успел он приняться за рану Кайло, как тот его остановил.

— Давай сперва обработаем твою. На мне раны заживают быстро, — мягко сказал Кайло.

Нахмурившись, Хакс отдёрнул руку и поспешно приложил к порезу Кайло марлю, пропитанную антисептиком. Рану защипало. Хакс вздрогнул и моргнул.

— Странно, — пробормотал он и снова промокнул рану. И вновь сморщился, когда антисептик ужалил руку Кайло.

— Я получил эту травму в коридоре, — тихо произнёс Кайло.

Хакс расстегнул халат, осмотрел свою рану, затем рану Кайло. Одно и то же плечо. Одинаковая длина, одинаковая глубина и угол проникновения лезвия. Одинаковое направление. Хакс на пробу потыкал свой порез, и оба скривились от боли. Не сводя глаз с ворчащего Кайло, Хакс повторил попытку. А потом, не обращая внимания на протесты Кайло, коснулся его раны и зашипел от боли, эхом отозвавшейся в его собственном порезе. Удивлённо моргая, Хакс сел на диван. Замешательство отразилось на его лице — и в разуме.

— Как…

— Хакс, думаю, это всё из-за того, что случилось на «Супримаси».

Хакс поднялся и распрямил плечи. Его бледное лицо исказилось от злобы. Бокал, стоящий на столе за его спиной, задребезжал.

— Ничего. Не случилось, — отчеканил Хакс. — Я принял твой обморок за смерть. А потом ты пришёл в себя. Паника стала причиной галлюцинаций.

— Не тупи, Хакс, — выплюнул Кайло, внезапно разозлившись.

Отрицать — одно дело, но делать вид, что Кайло не умирал, — совсем другое.

— Хакс, я был мёртв. Умер. Я уверен. Мне до сих пор снятся кошмары. И я вижу, что тебе они тоже снились. Ты…

— Разве я не говорил тебе держаться подальше от моей головы, Рен?! — буквально взревел Хакс, и бокал разлетелся на куски.

Кайло ничего не ответил. Вскинув бровь, он рассматривал мерцающие осколки. Его взгляд был вполне красноречив.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Хакс не стал ворчать или разочарованно сопеть.

К ужасу Кайло, генерал Армитаж Хакс сел, закрыл лицо ладонями и тихо заплакал.

Кайло в шоке уставился на него. Как правило, Хакс всем своим видом излучал решимость и — где бы ни находился — заполнял собой всё пространство. Неизменно уверенный в себе, преисполненный спокойствия и профессиональной вежливости, ухоженный и представительный.

Теперь же он казался жалким. Побеждённым, уязвимым. Растрёпанные рыжие волосы, распахнутый чёрный халат, выставленная напоказ кровоточащая рана, умное лицо, прикрытое узкими ладонями. Вздрагивающие от рыданий плечи, которые без формы выглядели совсем щуплыми.

— Хакс… — Кайло потянулся к нему, но Хакс отпихнул его руку.

— Это всё твоя вина, — выдавил он, задыхаясь. — Вёл себя как идиот, гонялся за мусорщицей, будто одержимый. Дал себя убить! А потом случилось _это_ , и теперь я должен разбираться с последствиями.

Кайло отстранился, не зная, с чего начать.

— С какими… последствиями? — неуверенно спросил он.

Подняв голову, Хакс мрачно посмотрел на Кайло. Глаза и нос его покраснели, лицо было мокрым от слёз. И Кайло отпрянул, смущённый видом плачущего генерала и своей неосознанной реакцией на это. Всё, чего он хотел: вытереть ему слёзы, утешить, сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Только бы вернуть того хладнокровного, собранного человека, до которого в данный момент было много-много световых лет.

— Это ты во всём виноват, потому что, если бы ты не… Если бы я…

Хакс встал. Порывшись в шкафчике, вытащил целый бокал и бутылку, наполненную жидкостью насыщенного янтарного цвета. Помедлив, взял ещё один бокал и плеснул в оба на два пальца крепкого, ароматного коньяка. Подтолкнув второй бокал к Кайло, Хакс залпом осушил свой. Кайло не любил алкоголь, но всё равно отхлебнул немного. Он сразу же понял, какой это качественный и дорогой напиток. То, что Хакс поделился им, о многом свидетельствовало.

— Давай, расскажи, — мягко сказал Кайло, покачивая бокал в широких ладонях. Его карие глаза смотрели на Хакса с мольбой.

Хакс вздохнул.

— Ты умер, — без обиняков заявил он. — И это… почти уничтожило меня.

Кайло моргнул.

— Но ты ненавидишь меня, — возразил он.

Хакс уставился на свой опустевший бокал.

— Да, я тоже так думал, — признался он. — Но я ошибался. Ох, как ошибался.

Кайло снова моргнул, сердце застучало в горле. Его так напугало и взволновало нападение на Хакса, что он прикончил бы убийцу, если бы Хакс не остановил его. Вот такой эффект оказывал Хакс. Его спокойствие и собранность уравновешивали хаос разума Кайло, не позволяли ему утратить контроль. Когда Хакса не было рядом, он терял хладнокровие, уничтожал оборудование, превращаясь в вихрь слепой ярости. Он спорил с Хаксом, затевал ссоры. Оба не раз срывались на крик во время перепалок и участвовали в спаррингах, которые напоминали скорее драку, чем приятельский поединок. И если раньше между ними искрило, то теперь былое напряжение пульсировало и гудело, словно постоянный электрический ток, — но во сто крат сильнее, чем когда-либо.

Осознав, что случилось, Кайло едва не выронил бокал.

— Хакс, мне кажется… я знаю, что произошло, — прошептал он.

Хакс поднял взгляд, и Кайло уловил исходящее от него понимание.

— Знаю. Я тоже почувствовал, — тихо сказал Хакс, отодвигая свой бокал.

Прежде чем Кайло успел среагировать, Хакс забрал у него коньяк, поставил на столик и переплёл свои длинные, гибкие пальцы с пальцами Кайло. Руки у Хакса были нежные (чуть-чуть мозолистые), но сильные, сухожилия — словно из дюрастиловых шнуров. Пальцы были холодными, а ладони — тёплыми. И они идеально сочетались с огромными лапами Кайло, обретя в них защиту.

— Я так испугался, когда понял, что ты мёртв, — пробормотал Хакс и прижался лбом ко лбу Кайло. — Я утратил контроль, когда осознал, что потерял тебя.

Сердце Кайло пропустило несколько ударов. Затаив дыхание, он заглянул в серо-зелёные глаза, наполненные доселе невиданной силой. У Кайло перехватило дух, внутри всё сжалось от избытка эмоций. Он понял, что собирается сказать Хакс до того, как тот произнёс это вслух. И всё равно его слова застали врасплох, словно удар в живот.

— Я осознал, что несмотря на наши частые ссоры, я был рождён, чтобы… заботиться о тебе.

Кайло силился сделать вдох и что-то ответить, но горло свело спазмом.

— Хакс…

— Знаю, — поспешно оборвал его Хакс и отвёл взгляд. Глаза его вновь наполнились слезами — слезами разочарования и гнева. Как мог он попасть в столь уязвимое положение?

— Понимаю, это звучит нелогично и сбивает с толку, и ты, возможно, не разделяешь моих…

Кайло прервал его. Скользнув широкой ладонью по щеке Хакса, он взял его за подбородок и, развернув лицом к себе, накрыл его губы своими. Хакс замер, ошеломлённый этим, но, когда Кайло запустил пальцы в растрёпанные рыжие волосы и мягко провёл ногтями по коже головы, растворился в его прикосновении и обнял за шею.

— Разделяю, — прошептал Кайло. — И сейчас сильнее, чем когда-либо. Хакс, я…

— Армитаж, — прошептал Хакс и зажмурился, когда они столкнулись носами. — Зови меня Армитаж, Кайло.

Кайло рассмеялся и снова поцеловал Хакса. По телу пробежала дрожь неуверенности, голова пошла кругом. Так много всего и сразу. Смерть, воскрешение, связь с человеком, которого он так долго считал соперником, а теперь… любовь. В довершение всего, он по-прежнему пытался свыкнуться со свободой. Сноук умер. Больше никто не манипулировал его разумом, давление исчезло, его голова вновь принадлежала лишь ему. Он снова стал самим собой. Хотя кое-что изменилось.

Конфликт, который терзал его прежде, канул в небытие.

Вечная битва Света и Тьмы внутри разрывала его на части, а убийство отца всё усугубило. Свет взывал к нему. Кайло понимал, что это — отголоски человека, которым он никогда не был, человека, судьбу которого он не выбирал, человека с чужим именем. Теперь же Свет утих, исчез, а то, что осталось, и было его сутью.

Бен Соло умер. Хакс вернул к жизни Кайло Рена. Хакс не знал Бена Соло, а Бен не знал его. Его страх, его паника и пробудившиеся способности воскресили человека, к которому он был неравнодушен, а не того, кого он никогда не встречал. Избавившись наконец от Сноука в своей голове и нежеланной частицы собственной личности, Кайло почувствовал себя свободным по-настоящему.

За одним маленьким исключением. Хотя он совсем не возражал против этой новой связи.

Хакс неохотно отстранился и взял бакта-пластырь. Наклеил на порез Кайло, разгладил и наложил сверху тканевую повязку. Он действовал аккуратно и ловко, ведь каждый болезненный укол эхом отзывался в его собственной ране. Кайло взял дрожащие ладони Хакса в свои и слегка сжал их, прежде чем отпустить. Пальцы неуверенно замерли перед полами халата. Хакс распахнул халат и, скинув его с плеч, обнажился по пояс. Кайло сглотнул, но почти сразу принялся за работу. Промыл рану и перевязал. Порез защипало от антисептика, но, как только он обработал руку Хакса, ему стало лучше.

А потом он уставился на обнажённое тело Хакса — подтянутое, стройное. Бледная, веснушчатая кожа была гладкой, за исключением нескольких шрамов и двух продолговатых рубцов чуть ниже сосков. Он был худощавым, но жилистым, и Кайло знал, что Хакс способен за себя постоять.

Пока Кайло рассматривал грудь Хакса, тот любовался его телом. Хакс осознал, что никогда ещё не видел Кайло так близко без рубашки. Широкая грудная клетка, впечатляющие мускулы, россыпь родинок, напоминающая созвездия. Шрамы, оставшиеся после первого столкновения с мусорщицей, так бросались в глаза, что Хакс едва не дотронулся до них, но поборол искушение.

Они рассматривали друг друга, а потом одновременно подняли глаза и пересеклись взглядами. Хакс отвернулся первым. Лицо его покраснело. Он вновь накинул халат и попытался запахнуться. Кайло остановил его и взял за руки.

— Почему ты смущаешься, Армитаж? — ласково спросил он.

Хакс не ответил, но Кайло всё равно услышал его мысли — потому что ему было позволено.

_«Он видел шрамы. Упал ли я в его глазах? Считает ли он меня не настоящим мужчиной?»_

— Нет, — ответил Кайло и распахнул полы халата. А потом наклонился и поцеловал рубцы, свидетельства освобождения Хакса от чуждой ему личины. — Армитаж, ты больше, чем настоящий мужчина, потому что сам создал себя, — заверил он Хакса, с нежностью глядя на него. Пухлые губы изогнулись в улыбке. Хакс улыбнулся в ответ, глаза его увлажнились.

— И теперь этот мужчина, кажется, связан с тобой. В радости и в горе. Что происходит с одним, то случается и с другим.

— Ты вернул меня… Ворнскр и аврил, которых ты видел… Частичка тебя и частичка меня, которую ты вернул и обменял на свою… — задумчиво пробормотал Кайло, размышляя вслух.

— Ну и что нам теперь делать, Кайло? Я… Я могу пользоваться Силой, нравится мне это или нет. И поверь, я не восторге. Сноук мёртв, у нас образовался вакуум власти. И этот вакуум уже пытаются заполнить. — Вздохнув, Хакс прижался к здоровому плечу Кайло. — Впервые в жизни я не уверен, что мне делать, чего я хочу. И я понятия не имею, с чего начать. Единственное, что я знаю наверняка: мне нужна твоя помощь.

Кайло притянул Хакса ближе, обнял и уткнулся ему в шею, обдав тёплым дыханием кожу. Хакс вздрогнул, но тут же расслабился в его объятиях и обхватил Кайло за талию. Так они и сидели, молча, прижавшись друг к другу, и ждали, когда спадёт адреналин. С пола донёсся тихий стон, и Кайло вскинул голову.

— Мы поставим тебя на твоё законное место — Верховного лидера. А начнём с допроса этого хорька.

Посмотрев на офицера, который медленно приходил в себя после удара Кайло, Хакс прищурился, его ласковый взгляд посуровел. Одним плавным движением он поднялся на ноги, халат соскользнул на пол. Хакс стоял в одних лишь чёрных пижамных штанах, но даже в шинели его стройная, изящная фигура не выглядела настолько зловеще. Хакс напоминал сейчас смертоносного, дикого зверя, а не могущественного генерала. Кайло понятия не имел, как в руке Хакса появился нож и откуда он его достал, но, зная Хакса, не удивился, увидев блеск лезвия.

— Тащи его в освежитель, Кайло, — ядовито процедил Хакс. — Не хочу пачкать ковёр.

Ухватив мужчину за волосы, Кайло поволок его по полу. Боль привела убийцу в чувство, он зашипел и попытался встать. Но Кайло перевернул его на живот, а Хакс засадил пяткой ему по почке. Вопль эхом отразился от стен освежителя, и Хакс ухмыльнулся.

— А теперь посмотрим, хорошо ли тебя обучили на офицера поддержки лояльности, — тихо сказал Хакс, когда завывания стихли. — И сколько времени мне понадобится, чтобы вырезать из тебя признание в измене.


	3. Чистка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хакс берёт Порядок под контроль и начинает разбирать хаос, оставшийся после Сноука. Старая гвардия недовольна, но Хакс пресекает возражения на корню.

Этот укромный уголок галактики был очень тихим. Даже чиссы не забредали сюда без навигаторов (они не осмеливались пользоваться «ориентирами», только навигаторами), здесь не было ничего, заслуживающего их внимания.

Именно поэтому Первый Порядок выбрал это место в качестве убежища. Безопасное, скрытое, оно должно было стать колыбелью рождения. И возрождения. По классификации оно относилось к тёмным туманностям, опасным для навигации. В своё время потребовались годы обучения у странных, безымянных штурманов, работавших на Сноука, чтобы проложить туда гиперпространственный маршрут. В холодных глубинах плотной, тёмной материи рождались звёзды и природные мазеры — источники опасного излучения. Ледяные частицы в вихревых облаках чёрного газа блокировали большую часть света и энергетических следов. Что было палкой о двух концах. Скрывая флот от пытливых глаз сторонних наблюдателей, это место затрудняло отслеживание собственных кораблей по пути на безопасную сторону.

Однако риск того стоил. Как только флот Первого Порядка пересёк границы туманности, он прекратил существовать — и для технических гениев галактики, и для владеющих Силой. Все следы и эмоции искажались мазерами, тёмной материей и шепчущими голосами, доносящимися из самых мрачных и холодных уголков тьмы в самом сердце туманности. Именно там собрались остатки Порядка: подвести итоги, составить новый план и решить проблему вакуума власти, образовавшегося в их организации.

Члены Верховного командования собрались за столом, комнату заполнило нервное, тихое бормотание. Во главе стола (где обычно возвышалась голограмма Сноука) было пусто, пустовало и кресло Хакса. Прайд украдкой покосился на Грисса. Тот встретил взгляд начальника слегка озадаченным выражением физиономии и едва заметно пожал плечами. Парнади и Энгель наблюдали за их переглядками с непроницаемыми лицами, а Куинн, зарывшийся в свой датапад, вообще не обратил на них внимания. Напряжение в конференц-зале так сгустилось, что его можно было резать тупым, сломанным виброножом. Никто не решался начать обсуждение. Тем более что человек, созвавший собрание, пока не появился.

— Так значит, это правда? — наконец нарушила тишину Энгель. — Сноук мёртв? Это не слух, чтобы дезинформировать Сопротивление?

— Судя по всем отчётам… да, — тщательно взвешивая слова, ответил Прайд.

— А где лорд Рен? Или генерал Хакс? — с подозрением спросила Парнади, её тёмные глаза сфокусировались на Прайде.

Тот пожал плечами:

— Опаздывает, вероятно.

— Хакс никогда не опаздывает, — огрызнулась Парнади. — Уж кому, как не вам, знать об этом, генерал Прайд.

— Это было сложное время для всех нас. Не удивлюсь, если многочисленные промахи нашего генерала повлияли на его и без того нестабильное душевное состояние и хрупкое эго, — парировал Прайд. — Возможно, он решил оказать нам услугу и напился вусмерть.

— Или, — Хакс, в компании Кайло и Фазмы, переступил порог, — я не опоздал, а просто устал наблюдать это жалкое шоу и попытки замаскировать ваши надежды на мою смерть заботой обо мне.

От внимания присутствующих не укрылось, что Хакс был одет не в обычную чёрную форму и тяжёлую шинель, а в отутюженный белоснежный наряд, сияющий в свете ламп.

Кайло молча подошёл к столу и швырнул что-то прямо в середину. Алые брызги полетели во все стороны. Куинн взвизгнул от ужаса. Бледное лицо Прайда вытянулось, когда с отполированной металлической поверхности на него взглянули безжизненные глаза офицера по поддержке лояльности.

— Кто-нибудь ещё желает организовать покушение на генерала? — тихо прорычал Кайло.

Восстановленный шлем светился красным, словно швы не остыли после сварки. Так маска выглядела ещё более зловеще — пульсирующее мерцание, казалось, реагировало на голос, то разгораясь ярче, то затухая.

Прайд принял изумлённо-оскорблённый вид.

— Кто посмел… — успел сказать он.

В воздухе промелькнула серебристая вспышка, и по комнате прокатился громкий свистящий звук. Копьё Фазмы засело в спинке кресла Прайда, рядом с его головой. Никто не сказал ни слова, когда Хакс быстрым шагом добрался до изголовья стола, изящным движением вытащил носовой платок и вытер кровь мертвеца с кресла, которое когда-то принадлежало Сноуку. Как только Хакс уселся, Фазма встала рядом с ним, Кайло застыл по другую сторону. Никев Вичиу, материализовавшись, казалось, из ниоткуда, занял бывшее место Хакса и грозно обвёл глазами собравшихся. Его безупречная белая форма, казалось, излучала враждебность, давая понять, на что он способен, благодаря своей подготовке и положению.

— Сноук мёртв, — сообщил Хакс без предисловий. — Теперь я Верховный лидер.

Прайд — стоило отдать ему должное — тут же пришёл в себя и стукнул кулаком по столу, не отреагировав на то, как отрезанная голова его агента подпрыгнула и откатилась в сторону.

— Щенок, — выплюнул он. — Мы оказались в таком положении из-за ваших ошибок. Я не вижу, как Порядок…

Прайд подавился собственными словами и умолк, судорожно хватаясь за горло, которое сжимала невидимая ладонь. Ужасная маска Кайло таращилась прямо на него, словно ворнскр, готовый бесшумно кинуться на добычу. При этом его вытянутые по бокам руки даже не шевельнулись.

Простёртая вперёд рука в белой перчатке принадлежала Хаксу.

Как только сидящие за столом осознали, что это Хакс использовал Силу, чтобы придушить Прайда, в зале стало тихо, как в космическом вакууме.

— Сноук мёртв, — повторил Хакс. — У меня его цилиндры, коды допуска, информационные чипы и… Вам напомнить, что я возглавил отряд солдат, когда мне было пять лет?

Его вкрадчивые интонации сочились угрозой.

— Верховный лидер получит мою поддержку… и мою мощь, — раздался из-под шлема холодный и невозмутимый голос Фазмы.

— Служба Безопасности готова оказать поддержку Верховному лидеру… Несмотря на случившуюся кадровую потерю, — с хитрецой произнёс Вичиу и небрежно кивнул на лежащую на столе голову незадачливого убийцы.

— Я готов служить Верховному лидеру, — прорычал Кайло. — Равно как рыцари Рен. И Сила.

— Гене… Верховный лидер, так это ваших рук дело? — в благоговейном ужасе спросила Энгель, глядя, как Прайд царапает шею затянутыми в перчатки пальцами.

Хакс задумался на секунду, пристально посмотрел на Энгель и шевельнул кистью. Прайд хрипло втянул воздух, когда давление на горло наконец исчезло, и, откинувшись назад, чуть не соскользнул с кресла. Энгель вскочила на ноги и отсалютовала.

— Как глава образовательного подразделения, я готова оказать вам поддержку, Верховный лидер, — отчеканила она.

Парнади последовала её примеру:

— Как главнокомандующий наземными силами, я готова оказать вам поддержку, Верховный лидер.

В глазах Энгель отразилось облегчение, когда она услышала слова своей супруги.

— Сила или нет, но вам придётся отчитаться за ваши неудачи, — просипел Прайд.

— Мои неудачи — не только мои, — ответил Хакс. — Я пытался обсудить проблемы безопасности «Старкиллера» с вами, со Сноуком, и меня тут же отстранили от проекта из-за «мелочей». Я добился того, чтобы процедура запуска СИДок во время боя стала стандартной. Кенеди нарушил этот стандарт и не выпустил СИДы в срок.

Хакс слегка наклонил голову и уставился на Прайда исподлобья. Взгляд у него был такой сосредоточенный, что пожилой генерал отпрянул.

— Что до «Супримаси», то я был против его строительства с самого начала. Слишком много ресурсов собрано в одном уязвимом месте. Слишком большой, неповоротливый и совершенно не годится на роль боевого судна. Просто одна огромная мишень. Не говоря о том, что его строительство нарушило множество наших договорённостей с Доминацией…

— Да кому есть дело до этих синемордых? — яростно прервал его Куинн. — Засели в своём углу космоса и ничего не делают, кроме как диктовать, как вести себя на их территории. Ещё указывают нам, что делать с нашей собственной организацией. Хватит того, что Слоун сбежала ради секса с синей пиз…

Прищурившись, Хакс стиснул пальцы в кулак. Куинн поперхнулся воздухом и попытался вдохнуть. Через мгновение Хакс прижал кулак к своей груди, и шея Куинна сломалась с громким хрустом. Хакс разжал пальцы, и Куинн свалился на пол безжизненной кучей.

— Чиссы выделили нам территорию, которую не обязаны были отдавать. Помогли Осколку Империи преобразоваться в Первый Порядок. В ответ они попросили лишь об одном: не нарушать их границ, не трогать их ресурсов и не строить на их территории того, что может быть использовано против них. Вот почему «Старкиллер» соорудили именно там, где соорудили. Вот почему «Супримаси» стал нарушением наших договорённостей, — серьёзным тоном произнёс Хакс, не выказав никаких признаков того, что его как-то взволновала смерть Куинна от его руки.

— Они пацифисты, как и уроженцы Арканиса. Ради собственной безопасности стараются держаться особняком и не вмешиваться в дела, которые их не касаются. Однако их отстранённость обманчива. Если им угрожать, они разорвут вас на куски, прежде чем вы сообразите, что происходит.

Хакс сложил пальцы домиком.

— Последнее, что нам сейчас нужно: вдобавок к конфликту с Новой Республикой и этим жалким Сопротивлением — война с Доминацией. Тем более, пока мы зализываем раны. И я никому не позволю оскорблять чиссов или давать повод думать, что наши договорённости с ними под угрозой. Если я сочту, что опасность существует, я устраню её. И лучше надейтесь, что её обнаружит Кайло Рен или Фазма, поскольку я заставлю вас пожалеть, что вы допустили даже мысль об этом.

Собравшиеся продолжали хранить молчание, поглядывая то на голову на столе, то на распростёртое на полу тело Куинна, в ушах которого запеклась кровь.

— То, что я сделал с Куинном, и то, что Кайло сделал с этим никчёмным, бестолковым тупицей… милосердие. Если кто-нибудь ещё захочет подвергнуть риску наши отношения с чиссами, бросить вызов моей власти или оскорбить гранд-адмирала Слоун… он будет лишён такой милости и будет молить о том, чтобы попасть к лапы к моему ворнскру, а не ко мне.

Хакс улыбнулся, и у Прайда вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок. От страха у него так скрутило живот, что он чуть не потерял контроль над мочевым пузырём.

— Я всё ещё учусь, как пользоваться моим новым даром. И в сравнении с моими навыками ножевого боя, мои умения довольно… беспорядочные.

Прайд сглотнул, Хакс уставился ему в глаза.

_«Я знаю, что это вы послали того обречённого безумца убить меня. Нужно было набраться смелости и сделать это самостоятельно, умерев в бою, как настоящий мужчина. Или нужно было подтвердить, что вы трусливое ссыкло, и убить меня, когда я был ребёнком, вместо того, чтобы избивать меня дубинкой. То был единственный способ одолеть меня один на один»._

Голос Верховного лидера звучал внутри головы Прайда. Он сочился ядом, струясь в его сознании, словно отупляющий дурман, проникал вглубь, извлекая на поверхность страх. Единственное, о чём мог думать Прайд: «Почему он не убил меня? Почему не убил прямо сейчас?»

_«Мне хочется, чтобы вы жили, находясь у меня под каблуком, там, где вам самое место, —_ голос Хакса ласкал разум Прайда, словно когти, царапающие влажную глину. — _Я хочу, чтобы вы жили в страхе, зная, что на флоте есть семь человек, умеющих читать мысли. И двое из них будут рядом с вами. Каждый. День. Каждый день вам придётся держать мысли в узде, поступаться гордостью, подавлять свои амбиции, притворно улыбаться, балансировать на грани и ёжиться от ужаса, зная, что в противном случае вас убьют»._

Ухмылка Хакса стала шире, глаза заблестели.

_«Вы будете страдать, как страдал я последние тридцать лет. Единственный выход для вас: подчиниться и преклонить колени. Или… покончить со своей жалкой жизнью, потому что вам никогда не вернуть Империю. Ей неспроста пришёл конец, и вы или смиритесь с этим фактом, или умрёте вместе с ней»._

Лицо Прайда покрылось потом, пока Хакс просеивал его мысли, продираясь сквозь лабиринты извилин, наслаждаясь ментальными и физическими мучениями, которые причинял пожилому человеку. Прайд знал, что Сноук был чудовищем, но теперь ему на смену пришло нечто куда более чудовищное. И винить в этом Прайду было некого, кроме самого себя.

Он сам помог создать монстра, который впился зубами ему в горло.

**~*~**

Под руководством нового Верховного лидера дела быстро пошли на лад. Тот факт, что их предводитель умеет считывать мысли и эмоции, повысил мотивацию и у штурмовиков, и у офицерского состава.

На восстановление «Супримаси» решили забить. Несмотря на размеры, он был довольно уязвим, и его гибель доказала это. Когда его обломки более-менее стабилизировались, а взрывы прекратились, Хакс приказал обследовать остатки корабля. Огромную махину прочесали, ресурсы, которые можно было спасти и безопасно извлечь, перераспределили.

Потери оказались велики.

По меньшей мере три звёздных разрушителя класса «Ресургент» с верфей «Супримаси» пришлось бросить в доках — повреждения были такими значительными, что на них не стоило тратить время и силы. Обстановка в литейных цехах и до катастрофы была довольно опасной — именно они стали главной причиной серии роковых взрывов.

К счастью, в медотсеках, несмотря на разруху, сохранилось почти всё. Спасательной бригаде удалось вытащить запасы кольто, резервуары для регенерации, меддроидов, медицинское оборудование, лекарства, а самое главное — вакцины и витаминные добавки. Оставшееся топливо откачали, запчасти, которые можно было использовать, транспортировали на другие корабли. Следом перебрали продовольствие, броню для штурмовиков, оружие, шаттлы, сырьевые ресурсы. Скачали с компьютеров всю доступную информацию и схемы, а что не удалось скачать — удалили. Гиперпространственный трекер перенесли на «Финализатор», навигационный компьютер «Супримаси» почистили целиком.

А вот металлолом стал предметом споров между Хаксом и Верховным командованием.

— Вы же не можете всерьёз думать о том, чтобы отдать всё чиссам… — прошипел Прайд и добавил с задержкой: — Верховный лидер.

Хакс сохранил непроницаемое выражение лица, не отреагировав на нарушение субординации.

— Использовав предоставленное чиссами сырьё на постройку «Супримаси», мы нарушили по меньшей мере три пункта нашего договора с Доминацией. Мы проявим тактичность и добрую волю, если позволим им переработать лом, — произнёс Хакс.

— И дадим им доступ к нашим технологиям? — недоверчиво спросил Грисс.

— Вы забываете, что по крайней мере треть «наших технологий» базируется на разработках чиссов. СИДы специальных сил созданы на базе модели «Защитник», спроектированной гранд-адмиралом Трауном, который воспользовался чисским «Когтем» — улучшенным вариантом стандартных имперских истребителей. Не существует «нашего» и «их», все эти технологии — цепочка преобразований с обеих сторон, — голос Хакса звучал мягко, но предостерегающе. — Гравитационные колодцы придумала раса вагаари. Траун присвоил их и улучшил, модифицировав для нужд Империи, а впоследствии и Первого Порядка. Развитие технологий — результат совместных усилий, даже если одна сторона не осознаёт, что являлась прародителем или участником предыдущей стадии разработок. Усовершенствования распространяются по всей галактике.

— Значит, мы просто отдадим огромные обломки «Супримаси» чиссам? Даром? — прервал Хакса Прайд, абсолютно не не впечатлённый лекцией о технических достижениях.

— Цена — мир. А также безопасный проход по территориям Доминации и возможность пользоваться их гиперпространственными маршрутами через Хаос, — отрезал Хакс. — Это подношение и форма извинения. Тем самым Порядок признаёт, что совершил ошибку, злоупотребив гостеприимством Доминации, но готов загладить свою вину и продолжить действовать в соответствии с предыдущими договорённостями.

— Это граничит с вымогательством, — сердито возразил Грисс. — Чиссы думают только о себе и требуют взятку просто за право беспрепятственно пересекать их территории. Нам без надобности эти синие морды. По-моему, нам лучше самим собрать лом и построить новый корабль, который будет проще защищать и обслуживать…

Хакс слегка прищурился. Грисс умолк, захлебнувшись воздухом, и потянулся к горлу, которое сжимали невидимые пальцы, — недостаточно, чтобы задушить, но достаточно крепко, чтобы напомнить о судьбе Куинна. Всё это время Кайло безмолвно стоял рядом с Хаксом, изнывая от безделья. Ему так наскучили разговоры о политике, что, услышав возражения сторонника Прайда, Кайло расправил плечи и сдавил ему шею. До него донеслась радость Хакса… и лёгкое разочарование.

_«Я сам собирался это сделать»_ , — прозвучало в голове Кайло с толикой сожаления.

Он ухмыльнулся под маской:

_«Я заскучал»._

— Чиссы могут стать угрозой, только если мы сами того захотим, — произнёс Хакс, подчеркнув слово «чиссы». Тем самым продемонстрировав, что заметил уничижительное словцо, использованное Гриссом, но не пожелал иметь с ним ничего общего. — Мы пытаемся оправиться после огромных потерь. Последнее, что нам сейчас нужно, — ввязываться в конфликт с армией, которая с лёгкостью сотрёт нас в порошок без особых жертв со своей стороны. Да, мы не нуждаемся в них, но и ссориться с ними незачем. И уж точно не стоит враждовать.

Продолжая держать Грисса, Кайло следил, как тот в панике царапает шею.

— Если кто-нибудь хочет что-то добавить, говорите сейчас, — сказал Хакс вкрадчивым, ядовитым тоном.

Никто не шевельнулся. Прайд и Грисс избегали взглядов Хакса и Кайло. Директор Вичиу усмехался. В глазах Парнади и Энгель блестело холодное злорадство, хотя лица их оставались непроницаемыми. С противоположной стороны стола доносилось мрачное веселье Фазмы. Стало ясно: за исключением человека, задыхающегося в хватке Кайло, у Прайда здесь не было союзников.

— Нет? Хорошо. Свободны.


	4. Обучение, становление, узы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кайло помогает Хаксу обучиться, раскрыться и сконструировать собственные световые мечи. Хакс удивляет Кайло стремительностью, с которой изучает новое, а затем оба удивляются тому, как развивается их эмоциональная связь.

Хакс чихнул.

— Это пятый раз меньше чем за минуту, — сказал Кайло. — Может, тебе тоже нужен шлем?

— Я рос на стерильных кораблях. Моя иммунная система не привыкла к пыли, плесени и прочей дряни, которой полно в этой грязной пещере, — пожаловался Хакс и потёр покрасневший, раздражённый нос платком.

Он чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем час назад. Аллергическая реакция оказалась такой сильной, что Хакс чуть не задохнулся. Кайло пришлось бежать за аптечкой, а потом делать инъекции противовоспалительного и антигистаминного, чтобы Хакс мог продолжить поиски кайбер-кристалла для светового меча.

— А ещё тут залежи кайбера, но вряд ли у тебя на него аллергия, — произнёс Кайло и проскользнул в узкий лаз, освещая путь мерцающим алым лезвием.

— Уверен? Ты говорил, что кайбер позовёт меня. А я не слышу ничего, кроме тебя и треска твоего меча. Я уже видел несколько скоплений, и ничего, — недовольно сказал Хакс. Впрочем, его недовольство было направлено на прискорбное отсутствие пресловутого «зова», который он якобы должен был услышать.

— После взрыва Илума это единственное известное мне место, где есть кайбер-кристаллы. И я надеюсь, что он так или иначе позовёт тебя, — ответил Кайло взволнованно.

Не то чтобы Хаксу был нужен световой меч, но вместе с Кайло они пришли к выводу, что меч не помешает. Проблема заключалась в том, что «Старкиллер» построили на Илуме, который до своего преобразования в супероружие был основным источником кайбера и для джедаев, и для ситхов.

Но теперь Илум сгинул. Кайло и Хаксу пришлось досконально изучить все доступные Порядку архивы, чтобы отыскать источник кайбера для Хакса. Наиболее перспективным выглядел мир Майгито. Они провели много ночей, прочёсывая записи, старательно игнорируя тот факт, что признались в чувствах друг к другу. Вот только никто из них не знал, что делать дальше. Больше всего Кайло хотел поцеловать Хакса, уложить его на кровать, преклониться перед его телом. Хотел, чтобы Хакс прикоснулся к нему, сказал ему, что любит его и желает. Но Кайло боялся отказа, потому не предпринимал никаких шагов, чтобы сблизиться с человеком, которого обожал.

Хакс тоже хотел уложить Кайло в постель, дотронуться до него, назвать милым домашним питомцем. Хотел, чтобы Кайло щедро одарил его вниманием и лаской. Но страшился отказа. Да, Кайло утверждал, что ему нет дела до трансгендерности Хакса, но означало ли это, что Кайло жаждал с ним переспать? Хакс много раз пытался завести любовника, но всякий раз терпел неудачу, поскольку ему недоставало частей тела, о которых мечтали его потенциальные партнёры. Он не хотел вновь проходить через это, поэтому не поднимал эту тему с Кайло.

И всё же им было приятно проводить время друг с другом. Во время чтения Кайло любил прислоняться к Хаксу и, закрыв глаза, наслаждался тем, как Хакс перебирает ему волосы. Иногда, вырубившись на диване, Хакс просыпался и обнаруживал, что голова его покоится на коленях у Кайло, как на подушке, а сам Кайло тихо храпит, откинувшись на спинку. Лёгкие, неуверенные поцелуи в щёки, губы, лоб. Милые комплименты, ласковые пожелания спокойной ночи и искренние, задушевные разговоры. Но ни Кайло, ни Хакс не догадывались, что их желание взаимно, умело скрывая сексуальное влечение и пустые надежды.

— Ну как? Всё ещё глухо? — спросил Кайло, оторвав Хакса от размышлений.

Хакс фыркнул и добавил с горечью:

— Глухо.

Он был расстроен. И из-за подавляемого либидо, и из-за текущей ситуации. Они были буквально окружены самыми разнообразными кристаллами, но ни один не реагировал так, как обещал Кайло.

— Они для меня всё равно что камни, на которых растут. Даже не блестят.

— Подойди ближе и потрогай. Иногда нужно коснуться их, задобрить, чтобы они открылись, — ободряюще сказал Кайло. — Они могут не знать, что ты здесь. И чего ты хочешь.

— Кайло, это кристаллы, а не разумные существа, — проворчал Хакс.

Впрочем, его раздражение было вызвано аллергией, соплями и многочасовым пребыванием в промозглой пыльной пещере. Мысль о том, что придётся обойти все скопления кристаллов на случай, если он пропустил «предназначенный судьбой», ухудшила и без того хреновое настроение. А ещё он невольно задался вопросом: «Применимо ли к Кайло предложение подойти и потрогать?»

Хакс взглянул на ближайшую группу кристаллов и осторожно коснулся её. Как и ожидалось, ничего не произошло. Кристаллы, пыльные и холодные на ощупь, не отреагировали. Вздохнув, Хакс пошёл к следующей, по пути зацепив пальцами стену. И тут же дёрнулся — что-то завибрировало под его рукой. Но он трогал не скопление кристаллов, а лишь каменную поверхность пещеры, так что…

— Хакс? — вопросительно произнёс Кайло, сдвинув брови. Очевидно, он тоже что-то уловил.

Присев на корточки, Хакс уставился на голую стену. На первый взгляд на стене ничего не было, но он знал: что-то там есть. Он чувствовал. Хакс снова потрогал стену — пальцы нащупали что-то. Что-то невидимое — пока его не коснулись.

— Кайло, что это? — прошептал он, когда под пальцами вспыхнул приглушённый белый свет и перед глазами появилось скопление кристаллов.

Кайло приблизился, лицо его озарилось священным трепетом.

— Я слыхал о таких, но не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу, — выдохнул он. — Это кайбер призрачного огня.

— Ты о чём? — спросил Хакс, ткнув пальцем в основание кристалла. И чуть не уронил его, когда тот послушно упал в ладонь. Он был лёгким, приятно холодил кожу и, несмотря на то, что был почти прозрачным, излучал мягкое сияние. Казалось, тут ему самое место. Но он не «звал» Хакса, как обещал Кайло. Скорее отдавался вибрацией в его голове, словно биение сердца, медленно синхронизируясь с его пульсом.

— Кайбер призрачного огня, — повторил Кайло. — Они необычные и очень редкие. Из них получаются бесцветные, почти прозрачные клинки. И вдобавок — бесшумные.

Хакс улыбнулся. Ему определённо понравилась идея заполучить беззвучный меч. Он с благоговением положил кристалл в карман и выпрямился.

— Подходит, — сказал Хакс, довольный, что наконец нашёл нужный кайбер. — Что теперь? Вернёмся на…

Он умолк и резко обернулся к туннелю — в голове зародился странный звук. Тихий, нежный, напоминающий неразборчивое пение. И Хакс почти инстинктивно пошёл на него.

— Хакс, — окликнул его Кайло и нахмурился.

— Я что-то слышу, — ответил Хакс и потянулся к стене, откуда доносился звук.

Что-то блеснуло — ещё один кристалл. Хакс осторожно дотронулся до него. Как и предыдущий, он пробудился к жизни и упал в ладонь. Кайбер излучал мягкий, серо-аквамариновый свет, который напомнил Хаксу о грозовых облаках Арканиса. Холодная поверхность кристалла успокаивала, постепенно стирая прежнее раздражение и беспокойство. Он мог бы поклясться, что ощутил, как внутри камня шумит океан, и сердце защемило от ностальгии по дому, которого у него никогда не было.

— Хм. Вроде, обычный, — безапелляционно отметил Хакс, решив скрыть эмоции, которые пробудил в нём кристалл. И покатал его на ладони, любуясь цветом. Он надеялся на красный, как у Кайло, но втайне обрадовался и такому — из-за воспоминаний о доме.

— Это не обычный кайбер, — сказал Кайло, рассмотрев кристалл получше. — Это… крифф, Хакс, это понтит!

Хакс сдвинул брови.

— Понтит?

— Один из редчайших и мощнейших кристаллов адеганской разновидности, — объяснил Кайло, затаив дыхание. — Из них получается потрясающее оружие, поскольку они обладают успокаивающей аурой, которая помогает владельцу сосредоточиться.

— Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, — произнёс Хакс с подозрением. 

Рассмеявшись, Кайло поцеловал Хакса в щёку и покраснел, смущённый собственной храбростью. Хотя Хаксу понравился его поступок. Хотел бы он быть таким же смелым и сделать следующий шаг.

— Чем-то напоминает тебя, — сказал Кайло. — Ну что. Есть тут ещё какие-нибудь дары природы, которые тебя зовут, или ты готов приступить к изготовлению собственного оружия?

Хакс зажмурился, и его кристаллы умолкли. В пещере вновь воцарилась тишина. Его чутьё и Сила говорили ему, что он нашёл все причитающиеся ему дары. Открыв глаза, Хакс посмотрел на Кайло с нежной улыбкой.

— Мы получили то, за чем пришли. Летим домой.

**~*~**

— Безнадёжно, — раздражённо буркнул Хакс, когда детали вновь упали на пол. — Мне нужны инструменты!

Кайло оторвался от почёсывания Милли — полосатой лот-кошки, мурлыкающей от блаженства. Извинившись перед ней, он поднялся с дивана, подошёл к Хаксу и уселся напротив него на свой новый коврик для медитаций. Детали для световых мечей (металл, микросхемы, провода, источники питания, переключатели и кайбер-кристаллы) были разбросаны по полу.

— У тебя есть все инструменты, Армитаж, — ласково сказал Кайло и коснулся рукой груди Хакса, а затем виска. — Твоё сердце, твой разум, Сила.

— Они должны парить, пока я соединяю детали, — капризно ответил Хакс. — А они падают.

— Сосредоточься на самом оружии, а не на том, чтобы удержать его в воздухе. Думай о деталях, о том, как они работают, — ты ведь разбираешься в технике лучше чем кто-либо. Представь схему и собери её мысленно.

— Я боюсь, что заблужусь где-то там, — признался Хакс.

— Я поддержу тебя, — пообещал Кайло. — Можешь заблудиться, но я буду рядом и верну тебя обратно.

Хакс сомкнул веки и сфокусировался на схеме, которую нарисовал. Он видел провода, электрические цепи, видел, как каждый элемент становится на своё место, видел, где нужно припаять, закрутить, заземлить. Его разум превратился в зацикленную систему, но присутствие Кайло успокаивало, и Хакс позволил себе полностью раствориться в ощущениях, не страшась потеряться. Он ещё сильнее погрузился в медитацию. Мысли о том, «как мне сплавить его Силой», исчезли, поскольку Хакс сосредоточился на конечном результате, преобразовав разрозненные детали в единое целое.

Чувствуя, что Кайло рядом, Хакс наконец перестал думать о мелочах, переключив внимание с чертежей на готовое изделие. Раздался тихий щелчок, затем шипение, и металлические детали встали на место, провода переплелись, микросхемы соединились, кристаллы заняли своё новое обиталище. Взволнованный и счастливый, Кайло наблюдал, как оружие обретает форму — созданную человеком, который только-только начал разбираться в Силе, но знал толк в технике и теперь использовал Силу как инженерный инструмент. Падаваны подходили к созданию своих мечей с явной неуверенностью, их конструкции всегда были простыми. Новички опасались перемудрить или запутаться в мелких компонентах. Однако Хаксу его оружие далось легко. Элегантное, изящное, оно отражало его собственные ловкость и мастерство.

На протяжении всего процесса Хакс слышал какой-то тихий гул. Низкий, раскатистый, походивший на урчание Милли. Глубокий и сладкозвучный, он был приятным дополнением к пению, которое напоминало ему рёв ветра и грохот прибоя о скалистые берега Арканиса, смешавшиеся с монотонной колыбельной его матери. Чем сильнее он концентрировался на звуках, тем яснее становилось, что они творят гармонию, подхватывая высокие ноты и приглушая мрачную вибрацию друг друга. Кайбер-кристаллы синхронизировались, настроившись на взаимодействие.

Кайло улыбнулся. Милли запрыгнула ему на колени и замурлыкала, глядя зелёными глазами, как её любимый человек конструирует световые мечи. Безмерно гордый за Хакса, Кайло почесал Милли за ухом.

Хакс почувствовал, как что-то толкнулось в его разум, и вздрогнул. Но не от страха или дискомфорта, а из-за осознания: он закончил. Он разомкнул веки, и как раз вовремя — последние детали встали на место, и мечи зависли перед ним в воздухе. Две идентичных, гладких, отполированных рукояти серебристо-чёрного цвета. Хакс криво усмехнулся. Он всё ещё был не в состоянии поверить, что сумел создать их без инструментов, с помощью Силы… и разума. Хакс осторожно протянул руку и, коснувшись своего оружия, удивлённо распахнул глаза. Кайло улыбнулся во весь рот, вспомнив, как впервые поднял свой световой меч, как был ошеломлён тем, насколько естественным ему это показалось.

— Такое ощущение, что они… части моего тела, — изумлённо сказал Хакс, сжав рукояти в ладонях. Лёгкие, но надёжные, они гудели и пульсировали, словно были продолжением его самого.

Глубоко вздохнув, Хакс щёлкнул пальцами по чёрным кристаллам, вмонтированным сбоку каждой рукояти (простые, неприметные переключатели его собственного дизайна), и активировал мечи. Кайло думал, что один из клинков будет красным, как и его. Кровоточащим, извращённым Тёмной стороной, которая была так сильна в Хаксе. Но всё оказалось иначе. Кайло сразу должен был понять, что всё пойдёт не так, как ожидалось. Армитаж Хакс не поддавался никаким прогнозам. Тускло освещённую комнату заполнило не резкое алое сияние, а холодный серо-аквамариновый свет, напомнивший Кайло о свинцовых небесах и штормовых волнах Арканиса, голофото которых когда-то показывал ему Хакс. У Кайло ком подкатил к горлу. Хакс тоже хранил молчание, в широко открытых глазах плескался священный трепет. Второе лезвие оказалось бесшумным, как и обещал Кайло. Оно скорее поблёскивало, чем излучало свет. Хакс понял, почему этот кристалл называли призрачным огнём. Он напоминал остаточное изображение, после того, как долго смотришь на пламя.

— Пфасск, — поражённо прошептал он.

Он сконструировал два световых меча силой мысли.

— Кайло, — к Хаксу пришло прозрение, — ты понимаешь, что это означает?

— Что ты делаешь успехи в своём обучении, — с гордостью заявил Кайло, но вдруг почувствовал, что Хакс имел в виду что-то другое.

— Если я могу провернуть такое с мечом, представь, что я сумею сделать с кораблями.

Кайло выпучил глаза, пытаясь переварить услышанное, и мысленно дал себе пинка за то, что сам не подумал о такой возможности. Не говоря о Сноуке.

— Хакс, это великолепная идея, но прежде чем ты попробуешь построить целый флот, тебе нужно научиться поднимать что-нибудь размером с меня.

Хакс выключил мечи и пристально посмотрел на Кайло. Тот почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица, а секундой позже он уже парил в воздухе. Милли растерянно мяукнула и, свесившись с его бедра, уставилась на отдаляющийся пол. Кайло вперил взгляд в Хакса, лоб которого уже начал покрываться капельками пота.

— Армитаж…

— Я всё схватываю на лету, — ответил Хакс дрожащим от напряжения голосом и опустил Кайло на коврик. Глаза его блеснули. — Особенно когда обучение приближает меня к получению того, что я хочу.

— И что же ты хочешь, Армитаж?

Хакс мягко улыбнулся:

— Всё.

**~*~**

Кайло быстро понял, что Хакс — способный ученик. Причиной тому была неуёмная жажда знаний, стремление проявить себя и почти навязчивое желание делать всё по правилам. Пусть даже эти правила были скорее подборкой случайных уроков из разрозненных источников.

Хакс умудрился удивить Кайло во время первого же спарринга с боевым оружием. Он действовал изящно, контролировал себя, ловко маневрировал, используя своё чутьё. Эта форма боя настолько подходила Хаксу, что немудрено. Но Хакс всё равно застал Кайло врасплох и, опрокинув его на пол, выиграл первый раунд. Кайло не ожидал, что Хакс уже избрал свою форму — он действовал уверенно, словно обладал опытом. «С другой стороны, а чего я ждал, зная Хакса?» — думал Кайло, шокировано пялясь в потолок.

— Бездна, что это было? — спросил он и, как только Хакс отступил с самодовольным выражением лица, поднялся на ноги.

Кайло проигнорировал смешки и улюлюканье рыцарей, которые взяли передышку и теперь отдыхали на противоположной стороне тренировочного зала.

— Макаши, — горделиво ответил Хакс. — «Путь исаламири». Форма, которую предпочитали любители дуэлей. Кажется, граф Дуку использовал её, а ещё его ученица Асажж Вентресс. Мне она понравилась своей элегантностью и гармоничностью. Хороший контраст с твоим прямолинейным, открытым и агрессивным стилем. Похоже, я сделал правильный выбор.

Кайло фыркнул, хотя в глубине души был доволен. Как он и предполагал, Хакс проявил находчивость, чтобы сыграть на чужом поле, и обернул ситуацию в свою пользу, просто изучив нужные материалы. Пройдёт совсем немного времени, и Хакс станет воплощением ужаса. Хотя, если быть честным, Хакс и прежде был довольно пугающим — за счёт своей жёсткости и хладнокровия. С трибуны раздался тихий рокочущий звук. Хакс поднял взгляд и увидел, что Ап’лек рассматривает его. Рыцарь излучал одобрение и, похоже, был инородцем, как и подозревал Хакс. В разуме Ап’лека он уловил хитрость, изворотливость, быстроту и жестокость хищника. Прищурившись, он попробовал распознать, что за личность скрывается под маской, и Кайло хохотнул, увидев сосредоточенность на его лице.

_«Ап’лек — чисс»_ , — мысленно сказал он Хаксу.

_«Мне казалось, чиссы теряют свои способности по достижении двенадцати лет. Максимум тринадцати»_ , — отозвался Хакс.

_«Не всегда. Иногда их способности проявляются вновь или видоизменяются»._

— Ап’лек, твои способности изменились или проявились снова? — Кайло повернулся к поглядывающему на них рыцарю.

— Изменились, — сказал Ап’лек, намеренно воспользовавшись миннисиатом, а не сай-бисти, на случай, если кто-то решит прислушаться к их беседе. — Но я потерял ценность для СЭОЧ, поскольку утратил своё «зрение». И они избавились от меня. Если ты навигатор, который больше не может прокладывать курс, то Доминация перестаёт нуждаться в тебе. Ты становишься «бывшим навигатором», то есть бесполезным.

Ап’лек говорил спокойно, не выражая эмоций, хотя глубоко в его разуме гнездилась горечь. Хакс промолчал. Он знал о чиссах, чувствительных к Силе, и о том, как ревностно Доминация скрывала и охраняла их. Он знал, что половое созревание как-то связано с потерей способностей. И подозревал, что Ап’лек был таким же, как сам Хакс, поскольку навигаторы обычно получались из девочек.

Уловив мысли Хакса, Ап’лек склонил голову в шлеме и, слегка кивнув, сказал без обиняков:

— Да, я трансгендер, как и вы, Верховный лидер.

Несмотря на прямолинейность заявления, Хакс почувствовал исходящее от Ап’лека понимание и уважение. Они оба создали себя сами, оба столкнулись с трудностями на пути обретения Силы и преодолели их.

_«Мы понимаем друг друга лучше, чем остальные»_ , — беззвучно произнёс Хакс.

Ап’лек качнул головой и, к удивлению Хакса, коротко отсалютовал.

_«Так и есть, Верховный лидер»._

Когда они с Хаксом вновь заняли боевые позиции, Кайло улыбнулся себе под нос. Рыцари заставили его поволноваться. Он опасался, что они не признают лидерства Хакса, высмеют его новые способности или того хуже — бросят ему вызов и убьют. И всё же, вот они — развалились на трибунах и с удовольствием наблюдают, как Кайло сражается с их новым Верховным лидером, со своим новым учеником.

Но кем они с Хаксом являлись друг для друга, без чинов и рангов?

Кайло ринулся вперёд, Хакс изящно отступил в сторону и парировал удар, использовав оба меча, чтобы подрезать противника. Кайло заблокировал его подсечку и сделал ложный выпад, но Хакс уже метнулся в противоположную сторону и нанёс серию быстрых и точных ударов левой рукой. Правая сжимала меч обратным хватом. Кайло нахмурился — он не помнил, чтобы обучал Хакса такому приёму, и, решив испытать его, приблизился с того боку. К своему восторгу, Кайло увидел, что Хакс держит рукоять уверенно, но непринуждённо. Лёгкий поворот запястья — и Хакс уже готов противостоять стремительному натиску. Проворно крутанувшись на пятках, он отпрыгнул назад и в сторону и вновь принял боевую стойку.

Хакс выглядел просто потрясающе в чёрных облегающих тренировочных штанах, чёрной майке, босой, с растрепавшейся гелевой укладкой, стройный, с оружием наготове. На бледной веснушчатой коже, покрасневшей от напряжения, начал проступать пот. Он правда был красивым мужчиной, и Кайло безумно хотелось прикоснуться к нему, скользнуть ладонями по гибкому телу, поцеловать каждую веснушку, попробовать на вкус его пот, услышать, как он будет стонать от удовольствия. Но Кайло, боясь отказа, не решался сказать об этом Хаксу. Он не был уверен, что Хаксу до такой степени комфортно с ним, чтобы обнажиться в его присутствии, выставить себя напоказ. Он ощущал растерянность Хакса — тот переживал, что недостаточно хорош для Кайло.

Придётся как-то убедить Хакса, что он не просто хорош — а слишком хорош. Возможно, идеален. Возможно, это Кайло не заслуживает такого умного, могущественного и привлекательного мужчины, как Хакс. Кайло почти утратил концентрацию и чуть не напоролся на прозрачный и бесшумный клинок призрачного огня в левой руке Хакса. Он недовольно заворчал, а рыцари весело загоготали.

— Не смешно, — огрызнулся Кайло, чем ещё больше рассмешил их.

Отвлёкшись на рыцарей, Кайло совершил ошибку — мечи Хакса вспороли тренировочный мат у его ног. Ошарашенный, он шагнул назад, а Хакс, развернувшись на цыпочках, вдруг очутился у него за спиной и ударил под колени. Кайло рухнул как подкошенный и обнаружил, что спокойно смотрит прямо на серо-аквамариновое лезвие в правой руке Хакса, демонстрируя тем самым, как сильно изменился за последние несколько месяцев. Прежде он бы швырнул Хакса через весь зал и закатил истерику. Теперь же он ощущал лишь гордость и азарт.

Хакс был самородком и учился быстрее, чем Кайло смел надеяться. Не говоря о том, что Хакс по-своему закалил Кайло, преобразив бушующий внутри него пожар в направленный поток энергии.

— Я сдаюсь, — сказал Кайло и выключил меч.

Хакс дезактивировал своё оружие и протянул Кайло руку. Кайло принял её и, обхватив изящную и тёплую ладонь своей лапищей, произнёс почтительно:

— Ты учишься не по дням, а по часам.

Хакс в ответ натянуто приподнял уголки губ, но для Кайло, привыкшему к сдержанности Хакса, это равнялось лучезарной улыбке.

_«Ты не перестаёшь удивлять меня, Армитаж. Я рад, что сумел помочь тебе изучить твои новые способности и развить их. Я узнал много нового о твоей сметливости и талантах, но я хочу знать больше. О тебе и твоём разуме»._

Усевшись на мат, Хакс отвернулся и принялся натягивать сапоги. Кайло мог бы поклясться, что кончики его ушей покраснели.

— Думаю, хватит на сегодня спаррингов, — тихо сказал Хакс.

Кайло сел на пол и тоже обулся.

— Ты хорошо справился. Завтра в это же время?

Хакс кивнул, поднялся и направился к двери. Но потом притормозил и коротко отсалютовал рыцарям — точно так, как отсалютовал Ап’лек чуть раньше. Рыцари приглушённо загудели, одобрительно покачивая головами. Похоже, между ними и Хаксом установилось окончательное согласие, и Кайло почувствовал, как улетучиваются остатки тревоги.

_«Пойдёшь со мной… в мою каюту? Нам нужно поговорить»._

Удивлённо моргнув, Кайло наспех показал рыцарям, которые громко расхохотались, уловив напряжение между ними, неприличный жест, и последовал за Хаксом к лифту. Оба хранили молчание, пока лифт не остановился на палубе с офицерскими каютами. Хакс нервно шевелил пальцами, а когда створки лифта распахнулись, направился в свои апартаменты, даже не оглянувшись. Кайло молча потопал за ним. Зная, что их ожидает серьёзный разговор, он решил проявить покладистость, чтобы опять не спугнуть Хакса.

Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Хакс немного расслабился и, подойдя к бару, налил выпить. Кайло взял бокал из вежливости — он никогда не испытывал такой страсти к алкоголю, как Хакс. Но понимал, что для Хакса поделиться столь изысканным напитком было знаком доверия и уважения. Плюхнувшись на диван, Кайло пригубил коньяк. Хакс сел чуть поодаль, разулся, снял носки и, поджав под себя длинные ноги, одним глотком осушил свой бокал.

— У тебя что-то случилось? — спросил Кайло и, опустив почти пустой бокал на столик, обратил всё своё внимание на Хакса.

— Не то чтобы случилось, — тихо ответил Хакс. — Скорее… я сбит с толку.

Глубоко вздохнув, он посмотрел на Кайло. Серо-зелёные глаза встретились с карими.

— Кайло… Что между нами происходит?

Кайло нервно облизал внезапно пересохшие губы. Хакс наконец раскрылся и задал вопрос об их отношениях — как пары.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — уклончиво произнёс Кайло, не желая давать однозначного ответа, пока не узнает, чего хочет Хакс.

— Мы проводим вместе много времени. Ты обучаешь меня, помогаешь понять, как пользоваться Силой. Мы… целовались несколько раз, ты засыпал у меня на коленях, мы читали чуть ли не в обнимку друг с другом, мы ищем оправдания, чтобы держаться за руки…

Хакс сглотнул, собираясь с духом. Кайло хранил молчание, позволяя ему привести мысли в порядок. Он страшился, что если сейчас скажет что-нибудь, то потеряет Хакса, и тот снова замкнётся в себе.

— Мы связаны через Силу. Я вернул тебя к жизни, потому что при виде твоего мёртвого тела внутри меня что-то надломилось. Ты мне небезразличен, и ты утверждал, что я небезразличен тебе, но… Что дальше?

— Полагаю, это зависит от того, чего хочешь ты, Армитаж, — осторожно сказал Кайло, по-прежнему опасаясь, что Хакс вновь скроется за несокрушимыми ментальными щитами.

— А ты чего хочешь?

— Тебя, — прямодушно ответил Кайло. — Ты вернул меня к жизни, потому что я тебе небезразличен. И теперь я храню частичку тебя внутри, а ты хранишь частичку меня. А вместе мы составляем единое целое. Когда ты рядом, я чувствую себя цельным.

Хакс молчал, не смея прерывать Кайло. Тот редко бывал столь многословен, и сейчас слова буквально рвались из него.

— Когда ты рядом, я чувствую себя лучше. Ты учишь меня терпению, напоминаешь о спокойствии. Ты укрощаешь мою ярость, помогаешь мне понять, что необязательно проявлять жёсткость и силу, чтобы заслужить уважение, — продолжил Кайло и с нежностью посмотрел на Хакса. — Ты внушаешь мне желание стать лучше, и я… стараюсь изо всех сил. И это всё ради тебя.

— Но чего ты хочешь? — настойчиво повторил Хакс.

Кайло осторожно подсел ближе к Хаксу и взял его лицо в свои огромные ладони.

— Тебя. Всего, без остатка. Твоё тело и разум. Наши души уже связаны, но я хотел бы заполучить тебя целиком, если ты согласен обладать мной тоже, — пробормотал Кайло и, подавшись вперёд, вовлёк Хакса в полный любви и нежности глубокий поцелуй.

Хакс не дёрнулся, не отпрянул и, к радости Кайло, поцеловал его в ответ, запустив дрожащие пальцы в тёмные пряди.

_«Помнишь, как ты спросил меня, когда я делал свои мечи, чего я хочу?»_

_«Да_ , — произнёс Кайло, упиваясь вкусом губ Хакса и лёгким ароматом коньяка из его рта. — _Ты сказал, что хочешь всё»._

_«Это “всё” включает тебя. В особенности тебя. Да, я хочу всё, но если тебя не будет рядом, то гори оно всё огнём»._

Кайло в ответ лишь углубил поцелуй, цепляясь за Хакса, словно за спасательный круг, пытаясь насытиться любовью и желанием, сочащимся из его разума.

_«Я принадлежу тебе, Армитаж»._

_«А я принадлежу тебе. Так что сделай меня своим и позволь мне сделать тебя моим»._

**~*~**

Кайло так и не понял, как они очутились в постели Хакса, оба голые. Время замедлило свой бег, всё было как в тумане, и только образ Хакса в его голове был предельно чётким. Кайло не замечал ничего вокруг, всё, что имело значение: прикосновение обнажённой кожи Хакса к его коже, стройное, по сравнению с его собственным, тело, вздрагивающее под широкими ладонями.

Когда он вошёл в Хакса, галактика перестала существовать. Весь мир сузился до их взаимного удовольствия, до экстаза Хакса, в котором тот растворился, когда Кайло начал двигаться. Единственное, что осознавал Кайло: влажное, разгорячённое нутро вокруг его члена, сильные, жилистые руки, намертво вцепившиеся в его плечи. Всё, что он видел: извивающегося под ним мужчину, связанного с ним узами, о которых он прежде даже не подозревал, а теперь, когда знал о них, не хотел разрывать. Эта связь была глубже, чем общие раны — они словно стали одним целым и подпитывали друг друга эмоциями. Удовольствие пульсировало, отступая и накатывая волнами, а когда оно достигло своего пика, оба закричали, поглощённые эйфорией. И весь мир вокруг содрогнулся.

Придя в себя, Кайло обнаружил, что лежит рядом с Хаксом. Их сплетённые, покрытые потом тела запутались в простынях. Уткнувшись лицом в грудь Кайло, Хакс бездумно водил пальцами по его плечу. Оба тяжело дышали и вздрагивали от переизбытка эмоций и ощущений, пребывая в абсолютном блаженстве. Кайло вдохнул запах влажных от пота рыжих волос, широкая ладонь скользнула вдоль позвоночника Хакса. Хакс прильнул ещё ближе, и Кайло почувствовал, как пали остатки ментальных барьеров между ними.

_«Я люблю тебя»._

Кайло наконец смог раскрыться и отпустить себя. Сомкнув веки, он расплакался.

_«Я люблю тебя, Армитаж»._

Хакс чуть отодвинулся. Кайло распахнул глаза и увидел, что тот тоже не смог сдержать слёз.

— Никогда тебя не отпущу, — пробормотал Хакс и прижался лбом ко лбу Кайло.

— У тебя нет выбора, — хрипло сказал Кайло, усмехнувшись.

— Может, и нет, — согласился Хакс. — Но я совсем не против.

Кайло стиснул Хакса и привлёк к своей груди. Тихо вздохнув, Хакс расслабился в могучих объятиях, прислушиваясь к размеренному, успокаивающему биению сердца.

_«Люблю тебя»_ , — нежно повторил он. Сон уже начал окутывать его разум. Кайло что-то просопел и, погладив Хакса по спине, накрыл их обоих одеялом.

_«И я люблю тебя, Армитаж»._

_«Будь моим палачом, моим ворнскром. Если мои враги не боятся меня, то ты точно сумеешь внушить им страх»._

Кайло рассмеялся и поцеловал Хакса в макушку. Его волосы пахли солью и наполовину выветрившимся гелем.

_«Я и так считал себя твоим ворнскром, но если ты хочешь оформить всё официально…»_

_«Хочу»_ , — сказал Хакс и зевнул. Звук его голоса затих, и он уснул.

Кайло обнял Хакса покрепче и провалился в сон. Самый лучший сон в его жизни. Рядом с мужчиной, которого он любил. С ощущением, что теперь дела пойдут на лад, что мужчина, которого он сжимает в объятиях, наведёт шороху по всей галактике.


	5. Возрождение Порядка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хакс бросает вызов своим возможностям и демонстрирует всем, в чём ошибался Сноук, удивляя даже Кайло. Порядок возрождается и наводит страх на всю галактику.

Тяжело дыша, Хакс упал на колени. Руки и ноги его дрожали. Лицо покрылось испариной, рыжие волосы растрепались, чёрная майка пропиталась потом. От разгорячённого тела в стылый воздух поднимался пар. Кайло тут же бросился к Хаксу, смахнул пряди со лба и произнёс с укором:

— Ты перенапрягаешься. Ты не можешь восстановить Порядок за один день.

— Если я не буду бросать вызов своим способностям, то не смогу развить их. Мышцы можно нарастить только трудом и болью. Кости крепнут, лишь сжирая сами себя. Я должен делать то же самое, — сказал Хакс, задыхаясь.

Кайло нахмурился, но ничего не ответил, а просто помог Хаксу усесться на землю.

— Ну хотя бы постели мат, здесь холодно.

Хакс помотал головой и молча протянул руку. Вздохнув, Кайло всучил ему флягу с водой, насыщенной кислородом и питательными элементами для поддержания энергии. Хакс осушил её одним длинным глотком и поставил рядом, по-прежнему пытаясь отдышаться.

— Когда я сижу на земле, я лучше ощущаю узы. Она придаёт мне уверенности, помогает сохранить хладнокровие, пока я погружён в созидание, — наконец произнёс Хакс и с любовью посмотрел на свой проект.

Кайло всё ещё испытывал шок, глядя на достижения Хакса. В прежние времена Порядку потребовались бы долгие годы, чтобы создать нечто подобное. Но, благодаря усилиям инженеров и новым способностям Верховного лидера, Порядок планировал триумфальное возвращение менее чем через год.

— Сноук мог сделать то же самое, но предпочёл бездействие. Этот идиот просто сидел на троне, не пользуясь своим талантом. Он растратил впустую свой дар, потерял тебя. Его пассивность обошлась нам слишком дорого, — прошептал Хакс. — Я превзойду его.

— Но какой ценой, Армитаж? Что, если ты умрёшь в процессе? — не уступал Кайло

Хакс посмотрел на своего любовника, на своего ворнскра, и ласково улыбнулся. А потом протянул руку и погладил его по щеке.

— Не умру. Я бросаю вызов своим способностям, но не собираюсь самоубиваться.

Зажмурившись, Кайло прильнул к ладони возлюбленного, направив в его разум свою тревогу и любовь.

— Если я потеряю тебя… — начал он, но не сумел закончить. Хакс подался вперёд и прижался солёными от пота губами к губам Кайло. Кайло тихо застонал и, запустив пятерню во влажные рыжие волосы, пылко ответил на поцелуй.

— Ты не потеряешь меня, — сказал Хакс, отстранившись. — У меня слишком много планов для нас обоих.

Хакс вновь взглянул на свой проект, усмехнулся и убрал руку с лица Кайло. Вода вернула ему силы, и он, закрыв глаза и скрестив ноги, снова сконцентрировался. Кайло придвинулся ближе, их колени соприкоснулись, широкая ладонь легла на бедро Хакса. Кайло тоже сомкнул веки и погрузился в Силу, чтобы помочь своему любимому.

Сверху раздался скрежет металла. Шум инженерного корпуса умолк — персонал прекратил работу, чтобы воочию увидеть мастерство их Верховного лидера. Готовые к сборке крупные части двигателей поднялись ввысь и, зависнув в воздухе, начали соединяться друг с другом, подобно частям световых мечей Хакса. Детали быстро и безупречно становились на свои места, сплавляясь в единое целое, без инструментов, направляемые разумом, который изучал их схемы на протяжении последних двадцати лет.

Учитывая их ограниченные возможности и ресурсы, на данном этапе им бы потребовалась неделя, чтобы собрать один двигатель. И долгие годы — чтобы построить несколько кораблей и восстановить флот.

И всё же вот он, Хакс — сидит, связанный узами Силы с Кайло, и управляет монтажом пяти двигателей одновременно, собрав незадолго до этого ещё пять. А на прошлой неделе он помог сконструировать корпуса и гипердрайвы. В ближайшие два месяца планировалось построить как минимум пять разрушителей. Или даже десять, если Хакс продолжит работать на пределе сил.

Новый Верховный лидер в одиночку возрождал флот. Войска воодушевлялись, глядя вживую на его деяния, на его одарённость, на сплочённость с Кайло Реном. Их верность бывшему генералу возросла десятикратно.

Однако, это отражалось на Хаксе. Каждый вечер он валился на кровать, абсолютно измождённый, и засыпал мертвецким сном. Если бы не увещевания Кайло, он бы трудился каждый день. Но Кайло проявил твёрдость: раз в неделю Хакс берёт выходной и восстанавливает силы. Обычно он проводил этот выходной в объятиях Кайло или в ванной. Или просто расслаблялся, медитируя вместе с Кайло, пытаясь найти безопасный способ увеличить своё могущество при помощи Силы. И поскольку их связь становилась всё крепче и глубже с каждым днём, они ни на минуту не отлипали друг от друга.

Кайло отлично понимал, что это значит для Порядка и для галактики в целом. Когда он открыл глаза и увидел, как пять новых двигателей, поднявшись, прикрепились к постепенно обретающим очертания корпусам кораблей, по его телу пробежала дрожь. Он вспомнил легенды о Звёздной Кузнице. Если бы в распоряжении Хакса оказалось нечто похожее, он бы стал богом среди людей. Хотя, узнай Хакс о Кузнице, он бы нашёл способ воссоздать её, решил Кайло, увидев, как облегчённо вздохнул Хакс, когда двигатели очутились точно в предназначенных для них гнёздах.

Хакс уже внушал страх. Звёздная Кузница превратила бы его в нечто поистине ужасающее. Впрочем, галактика и так будет содрогаться при упоминании Верховного лидера Хакса. Кайло позаботится об этом.

**~*~**

То утро было холодным, как день залпа «Старкиллера». Хакс, весь в белом, стоял почти у края помоста. Этот необитаемый мир на окраинах Неизведанных Регионов не имел имени. Бесплодный, покрытый льдом, он напоминал Ксиллу, но, в отличие от планеты чиссов, здесь не было ни единого живого существа, за исключением сил Первого Порядка.

Планете предстояло стать колыбелью их нового флота. Вся галактика должна была увидеть их возрождение.

Голонет был захвачен. Экраны по всей галактике пошли рябью, сменившейся эмблемой Первого Порядка, а затем изображением величавой пары мужчин.

Верховный лидер Хакс и его ворнскр, Кайло Рен, застыли бок о бок. Прямо перед ними виднелась коленопреклонённая фигура.

Хакс отказался от галифе, облачившись в белые облегающие брюки и более лёгкую, но не менее впечатляющую шинель, острые углы кроя которой создавали ощущение угрозы. Китель сменился туникой, складки напоминали мантию. Талию туго охватывал широкий чёрный пояс, к которому были прикреплены два световых меча. Обшитая тёмно-красным мерцающим позументом форма придавала Хаксу царственный вид. Хотя фасон её предназначался не только для демонстрации власти, но и для того, чтобы не сковывать движения, когда Хакс снимал шинель.

Кайло тоже надел новый наряд, потрёпанный плащ канул в небытие. Верх его туники фасоном напоминал шинель Хакса, а нижняя часть походила на балахон, который Кайло носил в былые времена. Чёрный кожаный ремень стягивал талию, пряжка из дуния переливалась на свету. Кайло укротил свои необузданные локоны, уложив их в две толстые косы, переплетённые багряной нитью, мерцающей на тёмных волосах, словно свежая кровь.

Оба выглядели предельно серьёзно, взгляд Кайло сфокусировался на мужчине, стоящем перед ними на коленях.

— Галактика вступила в новую эру, — спокойно, с гордостью произнёс Хакс.

Рассеянные по всей галактике республиканские миры, озабоченные обороной собственных планет после уничтожения Хоснианской системы, с ужасом взирали на происходящее.

Сопротивленцы, ютящиеся на тайных базах, форпостах и остатках кораблей, замерли от страха. Их генерал испытала ужасную боль, впервые за десять лет увидев лицо сына и поняв, что не узнаёт этого человека.

Контрабандисты, охотники за головами и прочие криминальные элементы из кантин и притонов, рассерженные тем, что их оторвали от тёмных делишек, перестали роптать, как только заметили символ Порядка.

Вся галактика затаила дыхание, глядя на Убийцу звёзд и ледяной, бесплодный пейзаж за его спиной.

— Новую эру, где не будет места стагнации. Толстосумов ждёт перераспределение их богатств, любители сорить деньгами передадут свои ресурсы тем, кто нуждается в них. Бездействие горстки власть имущих, бесцельно управляющих массами, стало причиной волнений и беспорядков. Мы положим конец этим политическим неурядицам.

Хакс шевельнул рукой и на глазах всей галактики активировал световой меч. Вся галактика стала свидетелем того, как он зажёг бесшумный аквамариновый клинок, готовый поразить противника. Кайло никак не отреагировал, всё его внимание было сосредоточено на мужчине перед ними.

— Первому Порядку тоже не избежать чистки, нам не нужны застой и волнения, — холодно сказал Хакс.

Он поднял свободную руку и согнул пальцы. Мужчину оторвало от земли и развернуло лицом к камере. Осунувшаяся, но по-прежнему злобная физиономия Энрика Прайда уставилась на галактику — Верховный лидер Хакс удерживал его в воздухе Силой. Вся галактика умолкла, осознав последствия этих простых действий: вспыхнувший световой меч, человек, поднятый Силой, и неподвижно застывший Кайло Рен.

— Сноук мёртв, — провозгласил Хакс. — Я занял его место. Первый Порядок вернётся на путь, избранный когда-то гранд-адмиралом Слоун. Мы установим режим, который наведёт порядок в галактике. Распределим ресурсы между нуждающимися, а не только среди привилегированной кучки богатеев, окопавшихся в центре Ядра. Мой палач, мой ворнскр, Кайло Рен, поможет мне преодолеть сопротивление — как в Порядке, так и за его пределами.

Губы Кайло изогнулись в лёгком намёке на улыбку. На Ди’Куаре сердце Леи разлетелось на куски, когда она увидела, как её сын устремил на Убийцу звёзд взгляд, полный любви и обожания. Она поняла, что потеряла сына навсегда. Когда Лея почувствовала его смерть во время хаоса «Раскола», она отчасти испытала облегчение: её сын наконец-то обрёл покой, и теперь она могла скорбеть по нему. Она оплакала его и двинулась дальше. Но сейчас она увидела Кайло Рена, стоявшего рядом с Верховным лидером Хаксом, который называл его своим палачом. Она видела, что он жив, но больше не могла назвать его своим сыном.

Бен Соло был мёртв со времён «Раскола», остался лишь Кайло Рен. Кайло Рен был абсолютной загадкой для Леи, она знала лишь, что он не её сын. А просто партнёр нового Верховного лидера, который внезапно обрёл Силу. При мысли о том, что это сулит Порядку и галактике, каковы последствия того, что Кайло Рен жив, а Бен Соло мёртв, она похолодела.

— Включая тех, кто цепляется за старые обычаи, приносящие пользу только им самим. Бесхребетных крыс, которые пытаются устранить угрозу своему застойному болоту чужими руками. Обидчиков слабых и юных, которые даже не надеются уничтожить тех, кто может постоять сам за себя. Порядку тоже не избежать чистки, отбраковки. Иначе мы не сможем двигаться вперёд. Говорю вам об этом откровенно, положа руку на сердце.

Хакс вновь посмотрел прямо в камеру, взгляд его был холоднее, чем снежный пейзаж за спиной.

— И это означает, что токсичные элементы будут удалены.

Он вскинул кулак, и Прайда изогнуло, голова его запрокинулась назад, обнажив горло. Одним резким движением меча Хакс снёс бывшему имперцу голову, которая, покатившись по помосту, исчезла из кадра. Тело упало бесформенной кучей. Хакс выключил меч, закрепил его на поясе и продолжил говорить — будто и не казнил только что одного из самых высокопоставленных генералов своей организации.

— Пришёл тот момент, — спокойно сказал Хакс, — когда Первый Порядок снова возвысится, свободный от коррупции.

А потом они с Кайло вскинули руки, и земля позади них затряслась. Голографическая картинка задрожала в унисон — десять новёхоньких звёздных разрушителей класса «Возрождённый», обтекаемые тёмные корпусы которых контрастировали с белизной пейзажа, оторвались от земли и начали подниматься в атмосферу, чтобы соединиться с флотом на орбите.

Галактика безмолвствовала в шоке. Все знали, что Порядок потерял двадцать кораблей во время «Раскола», который случился менее года назад. И все знали, сколько времени нужно, чтобы построить хотя бы один разрушитель. Тот факт, что новый Верховный лидер, в отличие от Сноука, собирался использовать свои способности на благо Порядка, а не для себя лично, поразил всех до глубины души.

Верховный лидер Армитаж Хакс и его палач Кайло Рен смотрели прямо в камеру, пока их новые разрушители постепенно исчезали из виду. Сдержанно улыбнувшись, Хакс переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Кайло и поднял их соединённые руки к небу.

— Первый Порядок возрождается.


End file.
